High Anxiety
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Die süße, trendige Bella kehrt nach Hause zurück, um ihre vergangene Liebe hinter sich zu lassen. Sie lernt Edward kennen und die beiden erfahren, dass sie mehr gemeinsam haben, als sie sich je hätten träumen lassen. AH AU -autorisierte Übersetzung-
1. Wieder zu Hause

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und Handlungsorte gehören SM. Die Geschichte gehört EdwardsBloodType und wird mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Die Originalstory kann hier abgerufen werden: .net/s/5222490/

**Warnung:** Diese Geschichte beinhaltet den Drogenkonsum Minderjähriger, Obszönitäten, Erwähnung von Vergewaltigungen und explizite sexuelle Handlungen. Wer so etwas nicht lesen möchte, möge bitte wieder auf den Zurück-Button klicken.

* * *

><p><strong>High Anxiety<strong>

**Kapitel 1**

**Wieder zu Hause**

* * *

><p>Well I'm going home,<p>

Back to the place where I belong,

And where your love has always been enough for me.

I'm not running from.

No, I think you got me all wrong.

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old,

So I'm going home.

Well I'm going home.

Home – Daughtry

* * *

><p>~Bella~<p>

Wir fuhren die Auffahrt hoch, der fein asphaltierte Weg erzeugte kein Geräusch unter den Reifen des Trucks. Alles sah noch so aus wie früher, aber wirkte gleichzeitig ganz anders. Das Haus sah noch genau gleich aus wie damals, als ich vor fünf Jahren weggezogen war, aber nun war es creme-beige gestrichen. Burgunderfarbene Rollläden wirkten als Akzente, genauso wie die neu gebaute Veranda aus Holz. Der Garten war neu gestaltet, sauber gestutzte Sträucher und Büsche waren liebevoll neben dem saftig grünen Rasen platziert. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass er nun schon so lange ein Junggeselle war, hätte ich erwartet, dass das Haus mittlerweile total heruntergekommen aussehen musste. Es war eine angenehme Überraschung, das komplette Gegenteil zu erleben.

„Dad, bitte verausgabe dich nicht. Ich kann die Koffer tragen", bettelte ich, als ich meinem Vater zusah, wie er die vollgepackten Koffer aus seinem Truck räumte.

Er warf mir einen Seitenblick zu und ignorierte meine Besorgnis. Charlie war schon immer der männliche Typ gewesen. Er akzeptierte niemals Hilfe oder Mitgefühl, besonders nicht von einer Frau. Er hatte vor kurzem die Polizei von Forks verlassen und war in Pension gegangen, nachdem er während eines Überfalls verletzt worden war, und sein verwundetes Bein machte ihm meistens Schwierigkeiten, eine längere Zeit über zu stehen. Als Resultat daraus hatte er beschlossen, seine eigene Privatdetektei mit der Zentrale in Seattle zu eröffnen. Sie lief ziemlich gut und versprach ihm eine lukrative Karriere, denn anscheinend gab es ausreichend Männer und Frauen, die von deren Partnern betrogen wurden.

Ich bemerkte, dass er leicht hinkte, aber es fiel mir nur auf, weil ich besonders darauf achtete. Sein Haar war schon dabei, grau zu werden, da schon einige ergraute Strähnen in seinem sonst so dunklen, gewellten Haar zu sehen waren. Sein Gesicht zeigte immer noch, dass er jung und stark war. Als ich noch klein war, hatte ich immer gedacht, dass er der bestaussehendste Mann auf der ganzen Welt wäre und dass ich ihn sicherlich eines Tages heiraten würde. Er war immer noch einer der tollsten Männer, die ich je gesehen hatte, aber meine dummen, kindischen Wünsche, meinen Vater einmal zu heiraten, existierten natürlich nicht mehr.

„Bella, willst du mich mit all dem Gepäck veräppeln?" Charlie schaute mich böse an, als er Koffer um Koffer mürrisch aus dem Wagen räumte. Er grunzte und murmelte leise. Ich lächelte ihn verlegen an, bevor ich zusammenzuckte. Der schwerste Koffer, der komplett mit Schuhen angefüllt war, kam als letztes dran.

„Dad, ich bin ein sechzehn Jahre altes Mädchen, das Leben und die ständigen Erwartungen der sozialen Gesellschaft verwirren mich, und ich versuche einfach nur, mir meinen Weg in dieser verwirrenden Welt zu bahnen, während ich mich selbst finden und versuchen muss, ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln. Eine große Auswahl an Kleidung und Schuhen hilft mir, nach meinem wahren Ich zu suchen, während ich damit zugleich meine Gefühle ausdrücken und kreativ sein kann." Ich kicherte kindisch und schlang einen großen, knallpinken Kleidersack über meine Schulter. „Außerdem möchte ich gern süß aussehen."

„Das klingt komisch, Bells. Hast du das im Flugzeug einstudiert? Sei nicht so eine Klugscheißerin", schimpfte er. Ich rollte mit meinen Augen und er ließ den letzten meiner Koffer im Vorraum auf den Boden fallen. Er schlang seinen Arm um meine Schulter und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder zu Hause bist, Honey. Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Dad. Das Haus sieht großartig aus. Es war schon höchste Zeit, dass du es etwas verschönerst." In den fünf Jahren meiner Abwesenheit, nachdem er und meine Mutter sich hatten scheiden lassen, hatte Charlie das ganze Haus umgebaut. Die Küche war komplett erneuert und modernisiert worden. Ein riesiges, zusätzliches Wohnzimmer war im Erdgeschoß angebaut worden und durch den Ausbau des oberen Stockwerks gab es nun zwei weitere Schlafzimmer und zwei weitere Badezimmer. Es war zwar immer noch mein Zuhause ... aber gleichzeitig war es das auch nicht mehr. Ich liebte es, dass das Haus sauber und alles neu war, aber es gefiel mir nicht, dass es nicht länger das Haus war, in dem ich aufgewachsen war.

„Tja, naja, Esme hat mich davon überzeugt, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas Neues zu machen. Auf lange Sicht ist es sicher ein gutes Investment."

„Esme?", fragte ich mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. Ich blieb mitten auf den Stufen nach oben stehen.

Er deutete mit dem Daumen in die Richtung eines der Nachbarhäuser die Straße hinab. Das monströse, prunkvolle Haus, das gar nicht zwischen die kleinen Häuschen in der Nachbarschaft passte, war vor etwa einem Jahr erbaut und von der Cullen Familie bezogen worden.

Die kurze Straße, in der Charlie wohnte, war eine von Bäumen gesäumte Sackgasse mit nur zwei Häusern. Alice Brandon und ihre Mutter wohnten gegenüber in einem Haus, das so ähnlich wie dieses aussah. Aber diese neu erbaute Augenweide am anderen Ende der Straße, das hinter ein paar Bäumen verborgen war, ließen die beiden älteren Häuschen im Vergleich wie kleine, erbärmliche Hütten aussehen. Es war größer als das Haus, in das wir mit Phil gezogen waren, und davon hatte ich schon gedacht, es sei riesig. Es war ein schönes Zuhause, aber es passte überhaupt nicht in die kleine Stadt namens Forks.

Gemeinsam mit weiteren neuen Gerüchten und Ereignissen in der Stadt, hatte Charlie mich auf auf der Heimfahrt vom Flughafen auf dem Laufenden gehalten, was die Veränderungen in der Nachbarschaft betraf. Er gab mir jedoch keine genauen Details, was die Cullens selbst betraf.

„Ich nehme an, sie ist hübsch?" Ich wackelte neckisch mit den Augenbrauen und nervte Charlie damit, dass er keiner tollen Frau und ihren Verführungskünsten widerstehen könnte.

„Ja, Esme ist attraktiv und äußerst glücklich verheiratet. Sie ist einfach außergewöhnlich überzeugend und macht ihre Arbeit gut, das ist alles." Offensichtlich hatte Esme Cullen in Chicago ihr eigenes Innenausstatter-Unternehmen besessen, bevor sie umgezogen sind.

Wie auch immer, Dad. Eine schöne Frau kommt auf dich zu und du beginnst sofort zu sabbern und neu zu dekorieren.

Typisch Männer.

Ich blieb auf der obersten Stufe kurz stehen und ging dann direkt in mein altes/neues Zimmer. Die Wände waren in einer hübschen, sanft grünen Farbe gestrichen, welche eine beruhigende Atmosphäre ausströmte und hinter den strahlend weißen Gardinen einfach gut aussah. Es gab ein großes Fenster zur Straße hinaus und ein weiteres, durch das ich den seitlichen Teil des Gartens mit dem teilweise versteckten Herrenhaus der Cullens dahinter sehen konnte. Ich ließ den Kleidersack auf die nackte Matratze auf dem riesigen, schwarzen Metallbettgestell fallen und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Er war groß, aber nicht annähernd groß genug, um all die Kleider und Schuhe unterzubringen, die ich mitgebracht hatte.

Es war aber nicht einmal meine Schuld, ehrlich. Ich gab meiner Mutter und meinen Freunden in Kalifornien die Schuld an allem. Das äußere Erscheinungsbild war der Schlüssel zu sozialem Status und offen gesagt, war es mir langweilig geworden, irgendwo im Hintergrund in meinen hässlichen, unauffälligen Kleidern herumzusitzen und meine Nase in ein Buch zu stecken. Ich wurde neidisch auf die Mädchen, die hübsche Kleider trugen und immer aussahen, als hätten sie gerade viel Spaß. Und da meine Mutter gerade ihre zweite, überteuerte Boutique in Los Angeles eröffnete, bekam ich sämtliche Modestücke, die ich brauchte, umsonst. Außerdem mochte ich es sehr, eine große Auswahl zu haben. Es war so, als würde man sich jeden Tag in Schale werfen und genau so zu werden, wie ich mich gerade fühlte, wenn ich morgens erwachte. Ich mochte es sehr, nicht an einen bestimmten Stil gebunden zu sein, also kleidete ich mich sehr spontan gewählt, wie meine Mutter es immer ausdrückte.

Ich öffnete die oberste Schublade meines neu erstandenen schwarzen Schreibtisches, um sie leer vorzufinden, genauso wie all die anderen Schubladen meiner Kommoden. Ich fragte mich, was Charlie mit all meinen alten Möbeln gemacht hatte und mit all den Sachen, die ich hier zurückgelassen hatte, als meine Mutter in ihrer Hast beschlossen hatte, aus den Fesseln der Ehe mit Charlie Swan zu fliehen ...

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war es seltsam, wieder hier zu sein, fast so als wäre ich in einem alternativen Universum gefangen. Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben lang in Forks gelebt, bis meine Mom es schließlich nicht mehr ausgehalten hat, in dieser winzigen Stadt quasi erstickt zu werden, und sie beschloss, dass sie „sich selbst finden" musste. Wir zogen durch fünf Bundesstaaten, ich ging auf fünf verschiedene Schulen, sie hatte drei verschiedene Beziehungen und ich baute mir fünf verschiedene Freundeskreise auf, bevor sie sich endlich in Kalifornien niederließ.

Dort traf sie dann ihren jetzigen Ehemann Phil. Er hatte vor kurzem bei den L.A. Dodgers unterschrieben und mit seinem Einstieg hatte er plötzlich auch um einiges mehr Geld, also zogen wir zum letzten Mal um und ich landete innerhalb von fünf Jahren in meiner fünften Schule. Die beiden kauften ein riesengroßes Haus mitten in einer schicken, exklusiven Nachbarschaft, wo jedes Haus einen Swimmingpool im riesengroßen Garten hatte. Meine Mutter machte fast in die Hosen, als sie das große Elternschlafzimmer mit dem begehbaren Kleiderschrank zum ersten Mal sah. Geld verändert die Leute, aber meine Mutter konnte anscheinend bodenständig bleiben, denn sie wollte mit ihren Boutiquen ihr eigenes Geld verdienen. Ich wurde nie durch Phils gutes Einkommen verzogen, aber gelegentlich verhätschelte er mich mit zum Beispiel einem iPod oder meinem Auto.

Auf der anderen Seite der Straße, in der sich unser Haus befand, wohnte Bree Fields, meine dumme, ehemalige beste Freundin, die zu meiner schlimmsten Feindin geworden war. Die Schlampe ruinierte mein Leben und zwang mich dazu, zurück zu meinem Dad zu ziehen. Dieses dumme Miststück. Allein der Gedanke an sie ließ meine Haut unangenehm kribbeln. Jeden Morgen, wenn ich aufwachte, wünschte ich ihr, dass sie den Tag mit einem furchtbaren Brechdurchfall auf der Toilette verbringt. Ich konnte derzeit nicht einmal an sie denken, da ich nicht wollte, dass sie noch eine weitere Sekunde meines Lebens ruinierte.

Die Ironie dieser Situation, die dafür sorgte, dass ich zurück nach Forks zog, an den selben Ort, an dem sich meine Mutter so eingeengt gefühlt hatte, aber an dem ich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder frei atmen konnte. Ich dachte nicht einmal an die Angstattacken, die mich geplagt hatten, und ich fühlte mich auch nie nervös oder irritiert, wenn ich hier war. Ich dachte im Stillen, dass es unter diesen Umständen wahrscheinlich das Beste für mich gewesen war, das ich tun konnte. Vielleicht wirkten der graue Himmel und das sanfte Geräusch des Regens so beruhigend auf mich. Egal. Sobald ich erneut einen furchteinflößenden ersten Tag in einer neuen Schule hinter mich gebracht hatte, zählte ich darauf, dass es von da an simpel und einfach für mich weitergehen würde.

Charlie räusperte sich, als er den letzten Koffer in mein Zimmer brachte. Einige einfache, braune Übersiedelungskartons standen am anderen Ende der Wand, genau zwischen der schwarzen Frisierkommode und dem passenden Schrank. Ich sah Charlie fragend an.

„Deine Mutter hat dir das geschickt", sagte er und zuckte augenrollend mit den Schultern. „Sag es mir, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Oh, so nebenbei", Charlie blieb in der Tür stehen. „Alice ist richtig aufgeregt, weil du wieder nach Hause gekommen bist, Bells. Sie hat ... gekreischt ... als ich es ihr gesagt habe." Ich musste laut auflachen, weil Alice wahrscheinlich die fröhlichste Person war, mit der ich je befreundet gewesen war, und ich konnte mir richtig gut vorstellen, wie sie herumkreischte. Charlie verschwand den Gang entlang und ließ mich allein.

Ich dankte ihm und begann, die Kartons zu öffnen. Offensichtlich hatte Renée vorausgedacht und neues Bettzeug, einen Bettvorleger und diverse dekorative Accessoires für mein Zimmer besorgt. Die Tagesdecke war weiß und hatte überall lavendelfarbene und hellgrüne Blumen aufgedruckt, und ich nehme an, sie hatte zuvor mit Charlie über die Farbe der Wände konferiert, bevor überhaupt erst gemalt worden ist. Ich fand außerdem einen Bilderrahmen, in dem ein Foto von ihr und mir steckte, was mich irgendwie traurig machte. Aber Heimweh hatte ich eigentlich nicht.

Nachdem ich die Kisten ausgepackt hatte, habe ich den Rest des Nachmittags damit verbracht, mein neues Zimmer zu dekorieren und meinen Computer aufzubauen.

Sobald ich all meine Sachen irgendwo in meinem Zimmer untergebracht hatte, ging ich in die Küche und entdeckte, dass es praktisch überhaupt keine Lebensmittel im Kühlschrank gab. Charlie hatte gesagt, wir würden zum Abendessen eine Pizza bestellen, aber ich beschloss dennoch, zum Supermarkt zu fahren und mich darum zu kümmern, dass ich das nächste Jahr über nicht ebenfalls die typische Junggesellen-Diät voller Tiefkühlmahlzeiten und Diät-Cola mitmachen müsste.

Charlie überreichte mir mit finsterem Blick meine Schlüssel und ich lächelte auf den hübschen, kleinen Schlüsselanhänger hinab, an dem der Schlüssel zu meinem hübschen kleinen Auto hing. Ich hatte mich so gefreut, als ich bei meiner Ankunft in Forks gesehen hatte, dass mein glänzendes, rotes Cabrio vor mir angekommen war und bereits in der Auffahrt parkte. Ich wusste jedoch, dass Charlie dies wie Salz in seinen Wunden auffassen würde, also sagte ich nicht viel dazu.

„Das ist lächerlich", sagte er mit einem Schnauben. Er war schon immer der praktische Typ gewesen und hatte nichts für Mode übrig. „Geschenk von Phil?" Charlie spuckte den Namen meines Stiefvaters quasi aus. Dass meine Mutter wieder geheiratet hatte, stellte für meinen Vater einen großen Konfliktpunkt dar.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk – er und Mom haben ihn ausgesucht. Ich hatte nicht angenommen, dass ich bald wieder in der regenreichsten Stadt Amerikas wohnen würde, sonst hätte ich auf einem passenderen Fahrzeug bestanden ... wie zum Beispiel einem Jet Ski", kicherte ich und Charlie lachte mit.

Ich hatte Phil immer Bewunderung und Respekt entgegengebracht. Es war nicht gerade Liebe, aber so viel Zuneigung, wie ein sechzehn Jahre altes Mädchen eben ihrem zweiunddreißig Jahre alten Stiefvater entgegenbringen konnte. Aber trotz der Taten meiner Mutter würde niemals jemand Charlies Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen können.

„Du weißt schon, dass das Dach des Cabrios bei all dem Regen kaputt gehen wird. Wahrscheinlich bekommt es Löcher und fängt an zu schimmeln und ..."

„Danke, Dad. Ich habe vor, mir einen Job zu suchen, damit ich das Dach austauschen kann oder so und mich selbst um meine Sachen kümmern kann." Ich sagte dies ein wenig empörter, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass unsere neue Lebenssituation sein Leben einengen würde und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er mir meine unerwartete Ankunft nicht übel nehmen würde.

Charlies Büro war drei Autostunden entfernt in Seattle. Er hatte auch eine Freundin, die dort wohnte. Er sprach zwar selten von ihr, aber ich wusste trotzdem Bescheid. Als meine Mom ihn um Erlaubnis fragte, damit ich wieder hier wohnen konnte, gab Charlie widerwillig zu, dass er öfters mehrere Tage hintereinander nicht in Forks war. Sie versicherte ihm, dass ich erwachsen genug war und auf mich selbst aufpassen konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, war dieses Arrangement auch für mich ideal.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, Bella. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann frag einfach. Du weißt, dass ich einen Großteil der Zeit nicht für dich da sein kann, und deine Mom hat gesagt, dass du für dein Alter schon ziemlich unabhängig und reif bist, aber ich bin immer noch dein Vater und wenn du etwas brauchst, kommst du zu mir, hast du verstanden?" Ich nickte und war irgendwie wie betäubt von dem warmen und kribbelnden Gefühl, das der Beschützerinstinkt meines Vaters auslöste. „Ich äh ... habe einen Freund, der dir einen Job anbieten würde, wenn du Interesse hast." Er zog eine kleine, gelbe Visitenkarte aus der Tasche seiner Jeans und gab sie mir.

„Big Billys Partyspaß? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich wohl dabei fühle, bei einem minderjährigen Stripperprogramm mitzumachen", sagte ich kichernd, während ich die Karte in meiner Hand umdrehte. Ich sah einen Clown, der eine Hand voll Luftballons festhielt.

„Bella, bitte", schimpfte er und blickte mich böse an. „Kannst du dich an meinen Freund Billy Black erinnern? Tja, seine Firma arrangiert Kindergeburtstage. Du verkleidest dich als Prinzessin, geht's für 'ne Stunde auf diese Party und wirst in bar bezahlt."

„Was muss ich auf dieser Party machen?", fragte ich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen. Ich fragte mich, ob ich dort wohl singen oder etwas dergleichen machen musste. Ich konnte ziemlich gut tanzen und dank all der Gymnastikstunden, die ich als Kind gehabt hatte, konnte ich einen Handstand und eine Brücke. Aber eine Unterhalterin war ich nicht gerade. All diese Sachen erforderten Eleganz und Grazie. Ich war jedoch immer noch ein supergroßer Tollpatsch.

„Ich weiß nicht, Honey. Was tun Prinzessinnen so?", murmelte er und warf mir einen Seitenblick zu.

„In Ordnung, ich rufe ihn morgen an und werde fragen, was ich machen muss", sagte ich und steckte die Visitenkarte in meine Geldbörse. Er nickte und war damit anscheinend zufrieden.

* * *

><p>Als ich vom Einkaufen nach Hause kam, hörte ich eine sehr vertraute Stimme, die in der Küche aufgeregt mit Charlie in einer Konversation vertieft war.<p>

„Bella ... du bist wieder da!", schrie Alice und warf ihre dünnen Arme um mich. Wir umarmten uns aufgeregt und wiegten uns vor und zurück.

„Hey Alice, ich habe dich vermisst", antwortete ich warm und strich ihr über ihre seidenen, dunklen Haare, die in etwa hüftlang waren. Sie sah genauso aus wie früher, als wir noch zwölf waren ... tja außer der Tatsache, dass sie nun viel größere Brüste hatte.

„Ich, ich hab dich auch vermisst!", sagte sie und klatschte aufgeregt mit den Händen.

„Bella, was zur Hölle ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?", unterbrach uns Charlie. Automatisch griff ich mit meinen Fingern an den Ansatz meiner Nase, auf dem ich offenbar einen Bluterguss bekommen hatte.

„Ich bin in gegen ein Holzteil gelaufen, das über die Laderampe eines Pickup Trucks ragte", antwortete ich mit einem bösen Blick. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und rollte meine Augen, als ob es keine große Sache wäre. So etwas passierte mir ständig. Ich konnte elegant in High Heels mit acht Zentimeter hohen Absätzen laufen, aber knallte gleichzeitig dauernd in bewegungslose Objekte und schaffte es immer, dass mir irgendwelche Gegenstände auf den Kopf fielen. Charlie öffnete das Gefrierfach und gab mir eine alte Schachtel Erbsen, während er bestürzt seinen Kopf schüttelte. Dann entschuldigte er sich mit einem Winken seiner Hände und der Ankündigung, dass er zu Billy fuhr und dass er zum Abendessen wieder zu Hause sein würde.

„Du hast dich so verändert! Dein Haar ist so lang." Alice schnappte sich eine Strähne meines Haares und zog daran. „Wow, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder hier bist. Alle freuen sich schon so, dich zu sehen! Freust du dich schon auf die Schule morgen?"

„Ich bin aufgeregt und nervös. Du weißt schon, die Angst vor dem ersten Tag. Hey, hängen du und Rosalie immer noch mit Jess und Lauren rum?"

„Iiiihh, Gott nein. Die sind jetzt viel zu zickig und solche Schlampen. Tja, Rosalie ist auch irgendwie eine Schlampe, aber sag ihr nie, dass ich das gesagt habe", kicherte sie. Ihr Lachen war ansteckend, ich musste sofort mit ihr mitlachen.

„Was soll ich bloß sagen, ‚Oh hey Rose, wir haben uns seit fünf Jahren nicht gesehen, du siehst gut aus, aber ich hab gehört, du bist eine Schlampe?'", fragte ich sie und kicherte. Es war keine große Überraschung für mich zu hören, dass Rose so geworden war. Sie hatte schon immer großartig ausgesehen. Sie war groß, schlank und hatte große Brüste. Ihr langes, blondes Haar trug sie wie ein Supermodel. Schon in der ersten Klasse gafften ihr die Jungs nach. Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie unser Sportlehrer in der Junior High School ihr immer auf den Oberkörper starrte, wenn sie Basketball spielte, und sie vergaß immer „absichtlich", einen BH unter ihrem T-Shirt anzuziehen. Rose war schon immer gern im Mittelpunkt gestanden.

„Dein Auto ist der Wahnsinn! Es ist eines der tollsten Autos, die ich je gesehen habe! Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis endlich einmal die Sonne scheint und wir mit offenem Verdeck herumfahren können, so wie in den Kinofilmen. Wie heißt dieser Film nochmal? Oh! Thelma und Louise! Nur das wir keine Kriminellen sind ... Aber damit könnten wir uns einen heißen Kerl aufreißen, so einen wie Brad Pitt. Ich hab noch immer kein Auto. Mein Dad sagt, ich bin noch nicht bereit zu fahren, weil ich auf der Straße nicht aufmerksam genug bin, aber er liegt komplett falsch. Egal, ich hab noch nicht genug Geld gespart, um mir den Wagen zu kaufen, den ich gern hätte, und ich fahre sicher nicht in jedem x-beliebigen Auto herum", sagte sie mit großen Augen, während sie mir dabei half, die Einkaufstüten auf den Küchentisch zu stellen.

Ich stand stockstill und hatte meine Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wovon sie gerade sprach, aber offensichtlich war sie noch genauso irre wie immer. Seit wir klein waren, quatschte Alice so nervös herum, wenn sie aufgeregt war. Das war manchmal nervig, aber sie war so süß, dass die meisten Leute es einfach so hinnahmen. Ich hatte komplett vergessen, wie ... lebhaft sie war.

„Glaubst du, könntest du mich mit dem Auto zur Schule mitnehmen? Rosalie nimmt mich immer mit, aber sie beschwert sich ständig, dass sie einen Umweg von einer Million Meilen machen muss, um mich abzuholen. Und dann nehmen mich manchmal Edward und Jasper mit, aber ich hasse es, mit ihnen mitzufahren, weil Edward viel zu schnell fährt und mir damit manchmal Angst macht, aber es stört mich nicht so sehr, wenn Jasper fährt, weil ich ihn soooooooooo gerne ansehe, aber ich glaube, er weiß nicht einmal, dass es mich überhaupt gibt." Sie sprach so schnell, dass ich die ganze Zeit darauf wartete, bis sie endlich einmal ordentlich Luft holte, was sie aber nicht tat. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, dass sich in meinem Kopf alles ein bisschen zu drehen anfing.

„Sicher, Alice, du kannst mit mir mitfahren. Wer sind Edward und Justin?", fragte ich.

„Edward und Jas-per", korrigierte sie mich. Sie deutete mit dem Daumen in Richtung des großen Hauses aus Ziegelsteinen, das am anderen Ende der Straße stand, genauso wie Charlie es vorhin gemacht hatte. „Jasper und Edward Cullen. Sie sind Stiefbrüder, und sie leben bei Carlisle und Esme Cullen. Oh, und Emmett gibt es auch noch. Er ist der ältere Bruder.

„Also warum kriegst du bei Edward Angst?", fragte ich nebenbei, während ich den Kühlschrank öffnete, um einen Karton mit Eiern in ein Fach zu schieben. Charlie hatte den Kühlschrank seit ungefähr, äh, fünf Jahren nicht mehr geputzt. Es sah eklig aus und roch nach stinkigen Füßen.

Sie rollte mit den Augen und sagte im Flüsterton: „Er ist so komisch. Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass er ein Psychopath sein könnte. Er spricht kaum mit jemandem und er hängt nur mit Jasper und Emmett und ein paar anderen Jungs aus der Schule herum. Er trifft sich auch nie mit einem Mädchen. Es gibt da so ein paar Gerüchte, dass er vielleicht ... schwul sein könnte." Alice schenkte mir mit weiten Augen ein wissendes Nicken. Ihr seidenes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern.

„Also nur, weil er ruhig und schwul ist, bedeutet das, er ist ein Psychopath?", flüsterte ich verwirrt zurück. Diese These schien mir weit hergeholt zu sein.

„Nein, er ist nur ... er ist einfach Edward. Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du ihn mal triffst. Und da er mit keinem einzigen Mädchen hier spricht, wird automatisch angenommen, dass er vom anderen Ufer ist. Obwohl einige der Mädchen denken, dass er nur ein reicher Snob ist, der glaubt, zu gut für jemanden aus Forks zu sein, aber das macht ihn umso liebenswerter, weißt du? Er ist nämlich trotz allem Blickfang. Du wirst es schon sehen."

„Also sind Jordan und Ernest auch schüchterne, schwule Psychopathen?", fragte ich sarkastisch.

„Jas-per und Em-mett", sagte sie deutlich. Ihr Tonfall klang ein wenig genervt. „Stimmt irgendwas mit deinem Kurzzeitgedächtnis nicht?" Sie reichte mir einen Laib Brot, der am Tisch lag. Eigentlich bewirkte das Fluctin, das ich wegen meiner Panikattacken nahm, manchmal, dass ich die Dinge nur benebelt wahrnahm, aber dieses Stückchen Information wollte ich nicht preisgeben, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig ist. Wenn die Leute wissen, dass du wegen deiner ständigen Angstzustände Antidepressiva nimmst, ist das nicht gerade der beste Weg, um neue Freundschaften zu schließen.

Ich rollte wieder lebhaft mit meinen Augen. „Entschuldige. Jas-per und Em-mett." Ich sprach es absichtlich so deutlich nach. „Sind sie alle so komisch oder ist nur Ed-ward so?"

Was waren das überhaupt für Namen?

Sie kicherte und rollte ebenfalls mit den Augen. „Nein, die sind sehr normal. Jasper ist so süß und auch irgendwie still, aber nicht so verfahren wie Edward. Jasper trifft sich manchmal mit Mädchen, aber nicht oft. Er ist eher ein guter Flirt. Emmett ist sehr beliebt und er ist in jeder Sportart gut, die es so gibt. Rosalie ist wahnsinnig in ihn verknallt. Sie schmiedet definitiv Pläne, damit er bis spätestens Thanksgiving offiziell ihr Freund ist."

„Das ist sehr ambitioniert von ihr. Hey, möchtest du mit uns zu Abend essen? Wir bestellen uns 'ne Pizza", fragte ich sie.

Ihr Lächeln schwand und sie guckte böse. „Danke, aber ich muss zur Arbeit. Ich habe heute die Abendschicht im Diner. Aber wir sehen uns morgen um sieben, okay?" Zur Verabschiedung umarmte sie mich wieder. „Hey Bella? Willkommen daheim!"

Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie die Straße überquerte und in ihrem kleinen, blauen Haus verschwand. Dann holte ich tief Luft und seufzte. Alice in großen Dosen erforderte einiges an Anpassungsfähigkeit. Ich kannte sie schon den Großteil meines Lebens lang und es sah so aus, als wäre mit ihrem Alter auch ihre Hyperaktivität gestiegen. Ihre Überschwänglichkeit in Bezog auf meine Ängstlichkeit würde ihren Tribut fordern, es sei denn, sie würde sich ein wenig einbremsen.

Sobald ich mein Abendessen gegessen hatte, lief ich nach oben, um meine Mutter anzurufen. Ich dankte ihr für die Dekosachen für mein Zimmer und sie beratschlagte mit mir, welches Outfit ich morgen anziehen sollte. Ich wusste nur zu gut, dass der erste Eindruck den Ton für das ganze folgende Jahr angeben würde. Ich verglich süße und sexy Outfits mit klug wirkenden, reifen und weltmännischen Kleidungsstücken und eine Stunde später sah mein Zimmer aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Dass ich vorhin so schön aufgeräumt hatte, war nun völlig zunichte gemacht.

Schließlich fixierte ich mich auf meine dunklen, engen Lieblingsjeans, eine maßgeschneiderte weiße Bluse, über der ich meinen braunen, alt aussehenden Gürtel tragen wollte, sowie meine braunen, hochhackigen Stiefeln, die vorne spitz zu liefen. Stylish, süß, und nicht zu konservativ.

Ich zog meinen Pyjama an, schaltete meinen Laptop ein und dann kontrollierte ich meine Nase im Spiegel. Die Schwellung war zurückgegangen und ich konnte den Bluterguss leicht mit einem Concealer abdecken. Ich lief quer durch das Zimmer zum Fenster, um die Jalousien zu schließen, und fingerte an den neuen, dünnen, seidigen Vorhängen herum, die ich durch meine Finger gleiten ließ. Meine Mutter versuchte, mir meinen Umzug so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, indem sie mir ein neues Bettzeug besorgt hatte, und ich war ihr sehr dankbar für ihre Mühe.

Von meinem Zimmer aus konnte ich die Vorderseite und einen Seitenteil des riesigen Hauses der Cullens sehen, von dem etwas Licht durch die Bäume strahlte. Das Haus stand hinter einigen Bäumen verborgen, sodass es bei Nacht noch größer und noch pompöser aussah.

Ich zog mich aus, befreite mich von meinem Top und meiner Jeans, indem ich sie in den Wäschekorb warf. Ich stand vor dem riesigen Spiegel, der sich an der Innenseite meiner Schranktüre befand, bloß in meinem BH und meinem Slip. Ich betrachtete mein Spiegelbild und fragte mich, was ich zur Hölle mit mir machen würde. Morgen würde mein neues Leben hier in Forks beginnen ... eine ganz neue Zukunft lag vor mir. Ein Neuanfang, ein weißes Blatt Papier, eine unbeschriebene Schiefertafel.

Lieber Gott!

Bitte mach, dass ich ein gutes Jahr hier in Forks verbringe. Bitte sorge dafür, dass ich keine Panikattacken bekomme, und lass mich nicht mitten in der Cafeteria und vor den Augen meiner ganzen Klasse stolpern und hinfallen, sodass ich mir Soße auf meine neuen Stiefel kleckere. Danke übrigens für meine neuen Stiefel. Oh, und segne all die armen Leute und die kranken Kinder und meine Mom und Dad und Phil und Alice und sag Jesus viele Grüße von mir.

Amen.

* * *

><p>~Edward~<p>

„Wie geht es dir heute, Edward?", fragte sie, ohne hochzusehen und ohne Augenkontakt mit mir herzustellen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie den Augenkontakt als Vorsichtsmaßnahme vermeidet. So als würde man einem Löwen in die Augen blicken, spürte ich, dass ich dafür sorgte, dass sie sich unbehaglich fühlte. Ich wusste es und ich tat es trotzdem.

Yeah, ich bin halt manchmal ein Scheißkerl, na und?

Sie saß vor mir in einem hellbraunen Rock und Blaizer, die Beine hatte sie übereinander geschlagen, sodass sie dachte, mir würde die offensichtliche Laufmasche in ihrem Strumpf nicht auffallen. Sie hatte ihr Schreibblock auf ihrem Schoß, einen zweihundert Dollar teuren Mont Blanc Füller zwischen ihren Fingern und wartete darauf, dass ich etwas wahnsinnig tiefgründiges oder etwas extrem diskriminierendes sagte, sodass sie es aufschreiben, analysieren und mich anschließend heilen ... oder mich einsperren konnte. Ich glaube eigentlich, dass zweiteres ihr einzig wahres Ziel war.

Heute würde sie höchst enttäuscht sein, so wie jeden Dienstag, wenn ich in ihrem Büro saß und versuchte, die fünfzig Minuten lange Therapiestunde mit minimalsten, aber doch zufriedenstellenden Antworten auf ihre banalen Fragen mit so wenig Anstrengung oder Details wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen. Sie wusste, dass ich ihr nicht mein Herz ausschütten würde. Sie wusste gut genug, dass ich ein gelangweilter, genervter Typ war, der aufgebracht und verbittert und wütend auf die ganze Welt war, weil mir all die Dinge genommen worden sind, die mir am allerwichtigsten gewesen waren.

Und es blieb mir nicht verborgen, dass sie mir nie vormachte, dass sie dachte, ich wäre unschuldig. Jedes einzelne Mal versuchte sie mit subtilen und obskuren Vergleichen zu bewirken, dass ich mir meine Schuld eingestehen würde. Ich hasste diese verdammte Person dafür. So wie ich schon die letzten beiden Therapeuten gehasst hatte, die genauso gewesen waren.

„Mir geht's gut, danke. Und Ihnen?", fragte ich. Gruselige Höflichkeit schwang in meinen Worten mit.

„Sehr gut. Also, wie war die Schule diese Woche?" Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, von ihrem Block aufzusehen, während sie sich Notizen machte.

Was in Gottes Namen schrieb sie da wohl gerade auf?

„Die Schule war genauso wie immer."

„Möchtest du dies näher ausführen?" Sie hatte noch immer nicht hochgesehen.

„Eigentlich nicht", antwortete ich trocken. Weil ehrlich, was sonst hätte ich sagen sollen? Dass die Forks High School nicht herausfordernd und ein Witz von einer Bildungseinrichtung war? Dass ich mehr wusste als die miserablen Lehrer, die extrem unterbezahlt waren und sich darüber ärgerten, reiche, verzogene kleine Trottel wie mich zu unterrichten, die ein Leben voller Privilegien lebten, während sie selbst jeden Tag in einem unbefriedigenden Klassenzimmer verbrachten?

Schön, Dr. Kate, da ich mich langweile, werde ich mit dem Köder ein wenig herumwedeln, nur um wenigstens ein bisschen unterhalten zu werden.

Mit einem Lächeln in meiner Stimme sagte ich vorsichtig: „Ein neues Mädchen ist gerade in meine Straße gezogen. Sie soll diese Woche mit der Schule anfangen."

Ah, hier ist er ... der Blickkontakt.

Treffer!

Abrupt blickte sie hoch, traf meinen Blick, schaute schnell wieder weg und dann zurück auf ihren Block. „Hast du sie schon getroffen?"

„Noch nicht. Aber was ich so gehört habe, soll sie sehr hübsch sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mindestens die halbe männliche Population der Schule sie für sich beanspruchen wird, noch bevor sie ihr Klassenzimmer erreicht", sagte ich und kicherte vorlaut. Die Jungs in der Forks High School lechzten nach neuen Mädchen, da sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts Neues oder Aufregendes gesehen hatten. Das neue Mädchen war schon die letzten beiden Tage das einzige Gesprächsthema gewesen.

„Und du? Möchtest du sie auch für dich beanspruchen?"

Und weiter geht's ...

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen und fragte: „Und wie könnte ich das tun? Ich fürchte, ich verstehe die Frage nicht, Dr. Kate. Was fragen Sie mich da?"

„Edward, warum hast du beschlossen, mir von ihr zu erzählen? Du hättest auch über jedes andere Ereignis in deiner Woche sprechen können, stattdessen hast du beschlossen, das neue Mädchen zu erwähnen. Warum?"

„Weil sie das Einzige ist, das nicht genau gleich wie vorige Woche war, als Sie mir genau die selbe Frage gestellt hatten."

Sie seufzte und war eindeutig frustriert wegen meinem frechen Verhalten und meiner mangelnden Kooperation. „Du bist nun schon seit fünfzehn Wochen mein Patient, Edward. Und jede Woche, in der du zu mir kommst, sitzt du fünfzig Minuten lang da und sagst absolut gar nichts. Mir ist klar, dass du nicht aus freiem Willen hier bist, aber du könntest es zumindest für uns beide lohnenswert machen, wenn du schon zu unserer Sitzung kommst."

„Was genau erwarten Sie von mir?", fragte ich und fixierte ihr Gesicht.

Sie hob ihre Hand auf eine besänftigende Art. „Ich will, dass du dich mir öffnest. Gib mir etwas, mit dem ich arbeiten kann. Sprich mit mir."

„Ich habe nichts zu sagen. Mein Leben ist total langweilig. Es ist frei von jeglicher Aufregung, Unterhaltung oder echtem Vergnügen für mich. Ich existiere einfach. Ich gehe zur Schule, hänge danach mit meinen Brüdern herum, spiele ein paar Videospiele und mache die Hausaufgaben ... vielleicht lese ich ein Buch und dann gehe ich zu Bett. Das ist alles. So sieht mein Tag aus. Wollen Sie wissen, was ich zum Frühstück esse, oder ...?"

Sie schnaubte verärgert und nickte resigniert. „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, im Frühling Baseball zu spielen?"

Ohhh, jetzt fängt sie wieder mit dem an? Scheißeeeee.

„Äh, nein. Ich habe mit Baseball abgeschlossen", antwortete ich knapp und ließ sie wissen, dass dieses Thema nicht zur Diskussion stand. Nicht dass irgendein anderes Thema zur Diskussion stand, aber dieses eine ging sie schon mal überhaupt nichts an.

„Weshalb, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Nein, du darfst nicht fragen, dumme, neugierige Schlampe.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stützte meine Ellenbogen auf meine Knie.

Thema beendet.

„Edward, ich denke, dies ist etwas Wichtiges, über das wir reden sollten. Es wäre aufschlussreich, wenn ..."

Ich unterbrach sie harsch und brachte meine Gefühle auf den Punkt. „Das bin ich nicht. Ich bin nicht länger diese Person, in Ordnung? Jesus ..."

Der beliebte, typisch amerikanische, Baseball spielende, brave Junge von nebenan, bei dem jedes Mädchen davon träumte, ihn mit nach Hause zu seiner Mutter zu bringen, starb in jener Nacht, in der ich bei ihr gewesen war.

Fertig. Erledigt. Geschichte.

Eddie Mason ist verdammt noch mal tot.

Also begreif es endlich und wechsle das Thema, bevor ich dir das Bild von deinem hässlichen Kind an den Schädel schmeiße und dieses Büro hier verlasse.

„Wie geht es deinen Panikattacken?", sagte sie leise und änderte somit das Thema. Ich nehme an, die zunehmende Feindlichkeit in meiner Stimme und meine offensichtlich angespannte Haltung riefen Unbehagen in ihr hervor. Ich wusste, ich konnte manchmal einschüchternd sein. Ich glaube, das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum ich überhaupt erst in dieses verfluchte Dilemma gekommen bin.

„Gut. Ich habe schon seit sechs Monaten keine mehr gehabt."

„Hast du daran gedacht, wieder deine Medikamente zu nehmen?"

„Warum sollte ich das? Ich brauche sie nicht mehr."

Verfluchter Jesus Christus. Diese Frau ...

„Tja, ich glaube, dass sie vielleicht deiner Wut ein wenig helfen könnten, um dich in eine Richtung zu führen, damit du in den Dingen wieder eine Perspektive siehst."

Vor lauter Frust ließ ich meinen Kopf in meine Hand fallen und fuhr mir mit den Fingern abwesend durch mein Haar. Ich wollte wirklich dringend eine Zigarette, eine Tasse Kaffe und weg von hier. „Nein, ich will die Zoloft nicht mehr. Es ist nur wie eine Krücke, und die brauche ich nicht mehr."

Außerdem habe ich ausreichend Gras, um meine Nerven sowieso zu beruhigen.

Ich brauchte ihr nicht zu sagen, dass der Hauptgrund, warum ich mit den Medikamenten aufhörte, der gewesen war, dass die Mischung von Alkohol mit Antidepressiva definitiv keine gute Mischung war. Ich wollte nicht auch noch, dass meine Wochenenden versaut waren.

„Also dann keine Medikamente ... Wenn ich das Thema zurück auf deine neue Nachbarin lenken dürfte? Hast du vor, dich mit ihr anzufreunden?", fragte sie. Offensichtlich wollte sie einen Einblick in meine verfluchte, verkorkste Psyche bekommen und herausfinden, warum ich Frauen im Allgemeinen verachtete.

Also wieder zurück zu dem Mädchen?

„Sicher. Ich glaube, es wäre nett, eine süße, junge Lady kennen zu lernen, ihr dann zu erklären, warum ich so abwesend bin, nur damit sie dann schreiend vor mir davonläuft", antwortete ich mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

„Edward, du brauchst nicht mit einem Menschen körperlichen Kontakt zu haben, nur um eine Beziehung mit ihm aufzubauen. Es gibt viele Arten, mit einer Frau intim zu sein, ohne sich zu berühren. Man braucht mit einem Freund keinen Körperkontakt zu haben."

Am liebsten würde ich mir mein Haar in Büscheln ausreißen.

Stürz dich nicht über den Kaffeetisch auf sie. Tu es nicht.

Ich nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug, meine Fäuste waren geballt. „Verstehen Sie? Dies ... genau dies hier ist das, worüber ich spreche. Was Sie mir im Wesentlichen sagen, ist: ‚Edward, du kannst mit einem Mädchen Sex haben, ohne dich ihr aufzuzwingen.' Sie wollen meine Reaktion darauf sehen. Sie warten darauf, dass ich wütend werde, also was soll ich tun? Etwas zugeben, das nicht wahr ist?" Ich stand auf, trat gegen das Bein meines Stuhls und schrie: „Ich bin fertig mit dieser Scheiße hier."

Ich warf die Tür hinter mir zu. Meine Brust hob sich vor Erregung und Wut und ich brauchte nicht mal zurückzublicken, um ihr geschocktes Gesicht zu sehen. Ich frage mich, wie sie damit umgehen wird. Carlisle würde definitiv einen Anruf bekommen.

Mit dem Aufzug fuhr ich drei Stöcke nach unten bis in die Lobby, während ich meinem Bruder Jasper eine SMS schrieb. Er schrieb zurück, dass er bei Starbucks auf der anderen Seite der Straße war, also ging ich dort hin und schaute ihn böse an, während ich einen doppelten Espresso bestellte. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Mauer, betrachtete mein Auto und wartete mit einer Zigarette draußen auf ihn, während er an seinem Tisch eine Unterhaltung mit einer großen, vollbusigen Blondine zu Ende führte.

Als er sich schließlich meinem Wagen näherte, öffnete ich ihm mit der Fernbedienung und blieb stehen. Ich starrte missbilligend auf den Becher in seiner Hand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, warf er ihn in den Mülleimer. Als ich von der Bordsteinkante wegfuhr, fragte er: „Hast du Papiere mit?"

Ich deutete nickend auf das Handschuhfach, wo er eine Packung Zigarettenpapier hervorholte und anschließend begann, den Inhalt einer kleinen Plastiktüte auf das bereitgelegte Stück Papier zu leeren.

„Alles okay, Bro?", fragte er. Ich nickte zweimal und war noch immer extrem wütend. Er wusste, wann ich mit ihm reden wollte und wann nicht. Meine Brüder, Jasper und Emmett, waren die einzigen Menschen, die mich wirklich kannten. Meine Eltern kannten die jugendfreie Version von Edward Cullen, und soweit es mich betraf, war meine Mom die einzige Frau auf der Welt, der ich vertrauen konnte. Ich hasste dieses Gefühl, aber ich hatte diesbezüglich sowieso keine Wahl.

Sobald wir in die kleine Stadt Forks kamen und Port Angeles weit hinter uns lag, hatte ich mich beruhigt und diese scheiß Therapiesitzung wieder vergessen, die sich eine halbe Stunde zuvor ereignet hatte. Ich war voll darauf fixiert, den Joint zu rauchen, den Jasper gerollt hatte. Er stellte sich ziemlich ungeschickt damit an, aber ich konnte nicht gleichzeitig fahren und einen Joint drehen, und ich wäre verdammt, wenn ich ihn mit meinem Auto fahren lassen würde.

Wir warteten an einer roten Ampel, also wanderte mein Blick umher und blieb an einer süßen, kleinen Brünetten hängen, die gerade die Straße hinab lief und einen Arsch hatte, den ich am liebsten festhalten und ein Stück davon abbeißen würde. Jasper bemerkte sie auch, aber keiner von uns sagte etwas. Sie blickte abgelenkt nach unten, hatte ihre Augen komplett auf ihr Handy gerichtet, als ich bemerkte, dass sie geradewegs von der Bordsteinkante hinunter und auf ein riesen Holzstamm zulief, der von der Ladefläche eines uralten, roten Pickup Trucks hervorragte.

„Sie wird geradewegs dagegen laufen", sagte ich knapp.

„Yeah?", konterte er. „Fünfzig Dollar, dass sie ihn in letzter Sekunde bemerkt." Ich wollte instinktiv hupen, um sie zu erschrecken, damit sie endlich hoch blickte, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie oder sonst jemand dachte, ich würde sie anhupen, nur weil sie hübsch war. Eine Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung war das letzte, das ich brauchte.

„Ooooohhhh Scheiße!", schrien wir gleichzeitig, als sie sich an dem Holzstamm genau mit ihrer Nase anstieß und buchstäblich ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte. Das Handy fiel ihr aus der Hand, der Akku löste sich und hüpfte über den Gehsteig.

„So schön, aber kein Hirn", kommentierte ich knapp.

„Das ist schade, wirklich", sagte er lachend, während er in seiner Tasche nach den Rechnungen suchte. „Aber gut für sie, dass sie so einen tollen Arsch hat."

„Nein, ich glaube, das ist gut für uns, Bro."

Sobald wir daheim waren, rauchten wir den Joint aus, aßen mit Mom ein spätes Abendessen, und dann lief ich hoch auf mein Zimmer. Ich bemerkte, dass der Regen aufgehört hatte, gegen die Glastüren meines Zimmers zu schlagen, also nützte ich die Gelegenheit, um noch eine zu rauchen. Ich holte eine Zigarette aus der Packung und betrat den langen Balkon, der die drei Schlafzimmer im oberen Stockwerk miteinander verband. Die September-Nachtluft war schon etwas kühl, aber es war nicht zu schlimm – es war noch warm genug, um ohne Jacke raus zu gehen. Ich machte einen tiefen Zug, genoss die köstliche Benommenheit und atmete wieder aus. Die dampfende Luft beschwerte die Rauchschwade. Das Gras von vorhin hatte gerade seine Wirkung verloren und ich war zum Umfallen müde.

Ich mochte es, nachts ein paar Minuten lang draußen zu sein, unter dem Überhang des Daches, um einfach die Einsamkeit zu genießen. Irgendjemand plauderte immer gerade, und ich bekam nur selten einen stillen Moment in meinem eigenen Kopf. Ich rutschte die Ziegelwand hinab, zog die Knie nah an mein Gesicht und stütze die Ellenbogen darauf ab.

Zum ersten Mal seit fast einem Jahr, in dem ich nun schon in diesem Haus lebte, bemerkte ich Licht in einem der oberen Fenster in dem Haus am anderen Ende des Blocks. Muss das Zimmer des neuen Mädchens sein, schlussfolgerte ich. Ich konnte schwach ihr Bild hinter dem Fenster sehen, ohne Gesichtszüge, das Haar hatte sie auf ihrem Kopf aufgetürmt. Sie blickte eine Weile lang aus dem Fenster und dann verschwand sie wieder hinter ihr im Zimmer.

Als ich die Zigarette auf dem Holzboden des Balkons ausdämpfte, bemerkte ich, dass sie wieder im Fenster auftauchte. Diesmal war es nicht wirklich sie, sondern nur ihr Spiegelbild an der Innenseite einer Türe. Ich schnappte nach Luft und grinste, als ich bemerkte, dass sie dort stand und nur ihren BH und ihr Höschen trug. Ihre weiblichen Kurven waren durch die zarten Vorhänge im Spiegelbild gut zu erkennen.

Oh bitte, zieh dich aus, Süße. Bitte.

Komm schon ... sei eine gute neue Nachbarin.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, befahl ihr still, den Rest auszuziehen, während ich mit mir debattierte, ob ich Jazz und Emmett holen sollten, damit sie auch die Show genießen konnten.

Jasper würde das hier lieben.

Langsam, so als wäre sie in einem Traum gefangen, zog sie ihren BH aus und zog sich zu meiner Bestürztheit schnell ein Shirt über ihren nackten Oberkörper. Ich konnte nicht wirklich viele Details erkennen, aber was ich sehen konnte, hatte sie zwei tolle Brüste, normal groß, straff, geschwollen und sehr fraulich.

Sie war einfach wunderschön.

Ich sollte diese Show schon teilen, oder?

Egal, ich erkannte, dass meine Brüder nachts mein Zimmer nie verlassen würden, wenn ich ihnen meine neu entdeckte Show zeigen würde. Außerdem beschloss ich, aus Respekt vor Charlie Swan nicht länger als notwendig in die Privatsphäre des Mädchens einzudringen, denn der Polizeichef war ein guter Mann und immer nett zu meiner Familie gewesen. Ich wollte sicher nicht auf der Liste der meistgehassten Personen des Polizeichefs stehen, ob er nun pensioniert war oder nicht.

Ich wartete noch ein paar Minuten lang, bevor ich zurück ins Haus ging. Ich schaltete die Lichter aus und hatte das neue Mädchen bereits kennen gelernt, noch bevor wir einander ordentlich vorgestellt worden waren.

* * *

><p><strong>ÜN:** Wie gefällt euch das erste Kapitel? Extrem lang war es, würde ich meinen. Habt ihr trotzdem Lust auf mehr? Sagt es mir doch in einem kleinen Kommi... :-)

Wenn ihr übrigens wissen wollt, wie Bellas und Edwards Fahrzeuge aussehen ... ihr findet die Links zu den Fotos in meinem Profil!


	2. Weitermachen

**High Anxiety**

**Kapitel 2**

**Weitermachen**

* * *

><p>I've dealt with my ghosts<p>

And I've faced all my demons

Finally content with the past I regret

I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness

For once, I'm at peace with myself

I've been burdened with blame

Trapped in the past for too long

I'm moving on

Moving On ~ Rascal Flats

* * *

><p>~Bella~<p>

Ich wachte mit aufgeregten Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch auf, duschte und zog mir das Outfit an, das ich mir vorige Nacht zurechtgelegt hatte. Ich saß vor dem kleinen, beleuchteten Spiegel über dem Waschtisch im Badezimmer und legte ein wenig Bräunungsmilch und Conceiler auf, um den kleinen Bluterguss auf meinem Nasenrücken zu überdecken. Ich schaute böse und wusste genau, dass ich mir neues Puder kaufen musste, wenn meine Bräune in ein paar Wochen verschwand, und ich hasste es, mir selbst eine gefärbte Creme auf meinem Handrücken vorzubereiten ... denn das klappte nie perfekt. Sobald ich etwas Rouge, Kajal und ein wenig Lipgloss aufgetragen hatte, konzentrierte ich mich darauf, etwas Konstruktives mit meinem Haar anzufangen.

Ich hatte mir mein Haar erst schneiden lassen, kurz bevor ich Kalifornien verlassen hatte, und war dazu in diesen überteuerten, snobistischen Friseursalon voller bewährter Stylisten gegangen, die normalerweise nur Berühmtheiten empfingen und keine Teenager-Mädchen, die nur einen simplen Fön und ein billiges Haargel besaßen. Ich hatte diese neuen, langen Stirnfransen, die mir über die Augen hingen, und lange Strähnen, die bis zu meinen Ellenbogen reichten und sich in der feuchten Luft automatisch wellten. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich bei diesem Wetter damit umgehen sollte, also kämmte ich es zurück, klipste es hoch, streifte mir ein Haarband über und gab es dann komplett auf, da ich erkannte, dass der Regen all meine Bemühungen wieder zunichte machen würde.

Sobald ich jedoch aus dem Badezimmer kam, entdeckte ich, dass die Sonne heute Morgen vom Himmel strahlte. Sonnenschein war selten und in Forks sehr willkommen aufgenommen, und ich fasste es als ein Zeichen von oben auf, dass der heutige Tag gut verlaufen würde.

Bevor ich das Haus verließ, holte ich tief Luft, um meine strapazierten Nerven zu beruhigen. Charlie wünschte mir einen schönen Tag und ich drehte mich um, weil ich vor lauter Aufregung, rechtzeitig fertig zu werden, vergessen hatte, meine Tablette zu nehmen. Das wäre ein riesen, riesen Fehler gewesen. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was das für ein Rückschlag für mich wäre, einen Tag lang meine Tablette nicht zu nehmen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Speisesaales kauern und zittern und Schaum vor dem Mund haben.

Um Punkt sieben wartete Alice bereits vor den Stufen zu meinem Haus. Sie trug Jeans, schwarze Stiefel und eine süße, schwarze Kapuzenjacke. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie mich sah, und ich bemerkte, wie sie mich von Kopf bis Fuß musterte.

"Was?", fragte ich und blickte verwirrt an mir herunter.

"Nichts ... du siehst so ... trendig aus", sagte sie und sah spitz und mit einem resignierten Seufzer zu meinen Stiefeln. Wir stiegen ins Auto ein und ich mache das Radio an.

"Alice, du bist stets willkommen, dir alles, was du möchtest und wann du möchtest, von mir zu borgen", bemerkte ich. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie ihr Grinsen sich von einem Ohr zum anderen ausbreitete. Alices Eltern hatten schon immer finanzielle Probleme gehabt. Ihre Mom war Krankenschwester und ihr Dad hatte für die Hafendocks in Port Angeles gearbeitet, bis sie sich scheiden ließen und er in einen anderen Bundesstaat zog, als wir sieben waren. Wann auch immer er Geld schickte, sparte Alices Mom es für ihr College, fest entschlossen, dass sie eine tolle Karriere einschlagen würde, damit sie selbst genug Geld haben würde und sich nicht auf einen Mann als finanzielle Unterstützung verlassen müsste.

Zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hatte Alice nur wenig neues Gewand für die Schule gehabt, aber in der Grundschule war das für uns alle noch kein großes Thema gewesen. Die High School war aber eine ganz andere Welt und das Leben dort war mies, wenn du nur Sachen hattest, die dem Standard der anderen Mitschüler nicht gerecht waren. Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, meine Mom später zu fragen, ob sie mir ein Paket mit den neuesten Kollektionen in Alices Größe schicken könnte.

"Hey, kannst du das Dach runternehmen?", fragte sie mit großen Augen, als ich rückwärts aus der Einfahrt schob. Ich nickte und tat es, indem ich das Verdeck einklappte. Es war noch immer sieben Uhr morgens und es war definitiv noch ein wenig kühl. Ich gab Gas, fuhr die Straße entlang und lächelte, weil ich froh war, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr um meine Frisur gekümmert hatte.

Als mein kleiner Wagen sich auf der Straße zur Schule in die Kurven legte, flog unser Haar wild im Wind umher. Ich beobachtete, wie Alice sich an der Kante ihres Sitzes festhielt. Ihre Finger waren knochenweiß, weil sie sich so verkrampfte. "Scheiße, Bella. Hast du bei Edward Fahrstunden genommen? Fahr langsamer!", schrie sie. Ich war so daran gewöhnt, wie ein Geschwindigkeitsteufel in Phils Ferrari und unter seiner Anweisung zu fahren, dass ich einfach die Schultern zuckte und mich entschuldigte, bevor ich die Geschwindigkeit bis zur Höchstgrenze absenkte. Alte Gewohnheiten legt man nicht so leicht ab, nehme ich an.

"Hey, ich liebe diesen Song!", kreischte sie und drehte im lauten Fahrtwind die Musik lauter. Check Yes Juliet von We the Kings dröhnte aus den Lautsprechern. Wir beide sangen fröhlich mit dem Lied mit und schaukelten gemeinsam mit den Köpfen. Dann begann der Refrain und Alice und ich schrien die Wörter laut mit, tanzten in unseren Sitzen, lachten und blödelten herum.

Run baby run ... don't ever look back ... they'll tear us apart ... if you give them the chance ... don't sell your heart ... don't say we're not meant to be ... run baby ran ... forever will be ... you and me ...

Es fühlte sich so gut an, wieder einmal mit einer Freundin zu kichern. Ich war mir sicher, dass dies ein toller Tag werden würde.

Als ich mich am Schulparkplatz einparkte, bemerkte ich, dass mein Auto eines der wenigen Fahrzeuge waren, die weniger als zehn Jahre alt waren und keine sichtbaren Beulen hatten. Ich konnte nicht anders, als mich ein wenig selbstbewusster zu fühlen, als uns alle mit offenem Mund anstarrten, während ich den Wagen auf einem leeren Parkplatz abstellte. Ich hätte damit rechnen sollen, schließlich fuhr ich ein Aufmerksamkeit erregendes, kirschrotes Cabrio, aber ich wollte Alice einen Gefallen tun und das Verdeck herunterklappen. Das Letzte, das ich brauchte, war, dass alle dachten, ich wäre irgend so ein reiches, versnobtes Mädchen aus L.A., weil im Ernst, ich war weit davon entfernt.

Alice hatte ein fröhliches Grinsen im Gesicht und winkte einigen der Kids zu, an denen wir vorbei fuhren. Als sie ihre Autotür öffnete, parkte ein Wagen kreischend neben unserem Parkplatz ein und zwang sie dazu, die Tür abrupt wieder zuzuziehen.

„Pass auf, Xanax!", rief eine männliche Stimme aus dem Fenster des glänzenden, schwarzen Sportwagens.

„Hi, Jasper!", antwortete sie erfreut, als sie aus dem Auto ausstieg. Ich ging um den Wagen herum und schlang mir meine rosa Tasche über die Schulter. „Jasper, das ist Bella Swan. Sie ist Charlies Tochter, aber wahrscheinlich weißt du das schon, oder?"

Ich hob meine Hand in einer schüchternen, kleinen Bewegung und schenkte dem heißen, blonden Kerl, der gerade aus seinem Wagen stieg, ein Grinsen. Alice plapperte nervös weiter. Er steckte sich eine wirre Locke seines kinnlangen Haares hinter sein Ohr, bevor er mir seine Hand entgegenstreckte und sagte: „Hey, ich bin Jasper Cullen. Das ist mein Bruder Edward." Er nickte mit seinem Kopf zurück zum Wagen, wo Edward von der Beifahrerseite ausstieg. Ich riss mich von Jaspers stechenden, blauen Augen los, als ich an Alices Worte von gestern dachte. Ich war mehr als nur ein bisschen neugierig, einen Blick auf den schwulen, stillen, lecker anzusehenden Edward Cullen zu werfen.

Ich machte wieder diese schüchterne, kleine Handbewegung, aber Edward nickte nur knapp, wandte seine Augen schnell wieder von mir ab und ging schlurfend in Richtung der Schule. „Schön dich zu treffen ...", rief ich ihm nach. Er drehte sich ein wenig um, um mich böse anzuschauen, bevor er brüsk vor uns weiter lief. Ich sah nicht viel von seinem Gesicht, bevor er weiter sauste, aber er hatte eine schwarze, lederne Bikerjacke an mit einigen zufälligen Worten, die in weiß über seinen hageren Rücken gedruckt waren. Er trug eine dunkle Jeans und schwarze Sneakers, und bewegte sich mit einer großspurigen Arroganz, die ich nur allzu gut wiedererkannte.

Ahhh ... der typische Bad Boy.

„Kümmere dich nicht um ihn. Er versucht sich gerade darin, brütend und mysteriös zu sein", sagte Jasper mit einem Lächeln. Wir kicherten und ich zuckte vor Gleichgültigkeit mit den Schultern.

Ich hatte sowieso kein Interesse, aber danke für den Hinweis.

In der kurzen Zeit, in der wir vom Parkplatz zur Schule liefen, musste Jasper mir schon ein Dutzend Fragen gestellt haben. Und Alice beantwortete sie alle mit ihrer aufgeregten, vergnügten Stimme für mich. Ich bekam das eindeutige Gefühl, dass sie auf Jasper stand, so wie sie immer über nicht gerade lustige Sachen lachte. Sie starrte auch voller Staunen zu ihm hoch, als wäre er ein verdammter, halb nackter Rockstar, während er mit ihr sprach. Natürlich vorausgesetzt, dass sie ihm erlaubte, ein Wort zu sagen, bevor sie wieder losplapperte.

Er war sehr süß und sah definitiv gut aus, aber er war überhaupt nicht mein Typ. Er sah aus wie ein Surfer oder der typisch amerikanische Junge aus der Nachbarschaft. Das war zwar okay, aber ich fühlte mich mehr zu den sportlichen Typen hingezogen, die eine Baseball Jacke trugen und einen Football unter dem Arm hatten. Mir entging nicht, dass anscheinend jedes Mädchen, an dem wir vorbei liefen, Jasper musterte, aber Jasper schien nichts zu bemerken. Aber erst, nachdem sie mich abgecheckt hatten, da ich ja das Frischfleisch hier am Campus war und das alles. Für sie, nehme ich an, war ich eine Konkurrentin. Aber alles, was ich wollte, war, das Schuljahr über die Bühne zu bringen, ohne alle sieben Sekunden in Tränen auszubrechen, und nicht, ihre Jungs zu klauen.

Ich musste mich immer wieder selbst daran erinnern, tief durchzuatmen und auf den Boden hinunter zu sehen, damit ich nicht in all die starrenden Augen blickte und über keine Hindernisse auf meinem Weg stolperte.

Zeig ihnen die kalte Schulter, Bella, sie starren dich an, weil du hier eine Neuheit bist, nicht, weil sie irgendwas über dich wissen.

Hölle. Sechs Schulen in fünf Jahren ... man könnte glauben, dass ich mich irgendwann an die Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt hätte.

Ich werde mich aber nie im Leben daran gewöhnen, angestarrt zu werden.

Hier gab es definitiv jede Menge Glotzer, sehr freundliche Gesichter und eifrige Fragen, die alle das Novum des neuen/alten Mädchens betrafen. Ich kam mir wie im Schaufenster vor, oder eher wie ein Goldfisch in einem Wasserglas, von dem große, Angst erregende Gesichter zurück guckten. Da die Schule nicht allzu groß war und jeder schon meinen Namen kannte, bevor ich mich vorgestellt hatte, nahm ich an, dass ich mich in dieser Schule nicht leicht verstecken konnte.

Ich erkannte einige Gesichter wieder, aber konnte mich kaum an die dazugehörigen Namen erinnern. Sechs Schulen in fünf Jahren hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Namen und Gesichter hinter einem großen Schleier verschwammen. Beim letzten Mal, als ich irgendjemanden von diesen Leuten gesehen hatte, war ich zwölf gewesen, aber außer dass sie erwachsener aussahen, sahen meine alten Klassenkameraden im Allgemeinen noch genauso aus wie früher.

Als ich ins Hauptgebäude kam, trennte ich mich von Alice und Jasper und ging in das Sekretariat, um mich anzumelden und meinen Stundenplan abzuholen. Die ersten zwei Stunden waren in Ordnung. Ich überstand sie ohne irgendwelcher Angstattacken, Beinahe-Katastrophen oder Körperverletzungen an mir selbst oder jemandem, der mir im Weg herumstand. Mein Herz kam zu Beginn jeder Stunde ein wenig ins Rasen, und dass ich so offenkundig angestarrt wurde, half meiner Paranoia auch nicht gerade, aber es war in Ordnung. Ich hab überlebt.

Alice und Jasper hatten beide mit mir gemeinsam in der ersten Stunde Geschichte, und ich war dankbar, dass ich endlich jemanden kannte. Ich saß weit von den beiden entfernt, aber das machte keinen Unterschied. Die Lehrerin, Mrs. Goff, war definitiv eine harte Nuss und tolerierte es nicht, wenn ihre Schüler herumscherzten oder nichts wussten. Sie warf mir das Lehrbuch einfach hin und verlangte von mir, dass ich die ersten beiden Kapitel bis Freitag lernte.

In der zweiten Stunde hatte ich Spanisch, was mir sehr leicht fiel. Señorita Carmen war eine nette Dame mit einem rundlichen Gesicht und war offensichtlich lateinamerikanischer Herkunft. Nichts ärgerte mich mehr, als einem echten Amerikaner zuzuhören, wie er oder sie mit seinem nervigen Akzent eine Fremdsprache unterrichtete.

Dem Unterricht konnte ich relativ leicht folgen. Ich belegte auch ein paar fortgeschrittene Fächer, weil ich die zugehörigen Anfängerfächer schon letztes Jahr in Kalifornien belegt hatte. Und da es gerade Ende September war, hatte ich zwar schon drei Unterrichtswochen verpasst, aber ich wusste trotzdem, wovon die Lehrer sprachen.

In der dritten Stunde, als ich meine Geometrieklasse betrat, fiel mir sofort die langbeinige, temperamentvolle, wunderschöne Blondine auf, die an ihrem Tisch saß und lebhaft mit ihren Händen gestikulierte. Unsere Blicke trafen sich, sie hörte mitten im Satz zu sprechen auf, und ihr Mund klappte auf, bevor sie breit lächelte.

„Bella Swan, du heiße Schlampe!", schrie sie, als sie sich vom Tisch erhob und auf mich zukam. Wir umarmten uns und erregten jede Menge ungewollter Aufmerksamkeit von der ganzen Klasse, ehe sie zurücktrat und mich musterte. „Du siehst umwerfend aus, Honey. Was ein paar Jahre für einen Unterschied machen!"

Rosalie Hale war noch nie sehr subtil gewesen, aber sie meinte es immer gut mit einem. Ich wusste, dass ich anders aussah als das letzte Mal, seit ich hier gewesen bin. Ich war immer ein ungeschicktes, dürres kleines Mädchen mit einer krausen Bobfrisur und ohne jeglichem Sinn für Styling gewesen. Heute war ich definitiv nichts mehr davon. Die Zeit hatte dafür gesorgt, dass ich mir die Haare wachsen lassen, um einiges selbstbewusster werden, einen besseren Sinn für Mode entwickeln und wirklich geile Möpse bekommen konnte ... wenn ich mich selbst so hoch loben konnte.

Bevor der Lehrer ordentlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen konnte, hatten Rosalie und ich uns auf den neuesten Stand gebracht und danach hatte sie ihren pickeligen Sitznachbarn mit dem fettigen Haar vom Stuhl neben sich vertrieben, damit ich nun neben ihr sitzen konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, tat es so gut, zu wissen, dass die Freundinnen, die ich schon als Kind gehabt hatte, mich so enthusiastisch wieder willkommen hießen, und zwar nicht nur mit offenen Armen, sondern auch mit offenen Herzen. Ich war dankbarer denn je dafür.

In der vierten Stunde hatte ich Englisch. Ich konnte das Klassenzimmer kaum finden, da es sich im rückwärtigen Teil des Gebäudes befand und die Nummern von allen Türen abgekratzt waren. Ich wurde sofort nervös, bekam ein beengendes Gefühl im Hals und spürte, wie die Benommenheit einsetzte, die mit meiner Panik einher kam. Ich hasste dieses Gefühl extrem und obwohl meine Medikamente halfen, war ich irgendwie in diesem Fegefeuer der Angst gefangen, sobald ich mit einer Situation konfrontiert war, die mich nervös machte.

Ich holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, lehnte mich gegen die Wand und versuchte, so wenig verdächtig wie möglich zu wirken.

Bitte nicht jetzt, bitte.

Atme, atme ...

„Hey, geht's dir nicht gut?" Ich sah hoch und erblickte die wunderschönsten blassgrünen Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte. Seine Stimme erschreckte mich und ich brauchte einen Augenblick, um mich zu sammeln, bevor ich antworten konnte.

„Ähm, yeah, ich hab mich irgendwie verlaufen. Zimmer 317?", pieste ich und deutete auf meinen Stundenplan.

Edward deutete den Gang hinab und nickte mit seinem Kopf in diese Richtung, als ob er sagen würde: „Komm mit." Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während er in eine Klasse schritt, die ein paar Meter weiter lag, und ich ihm gehorsam folgte. Er setzte sich an einen Platz neben dem Fenster, während ich der Lehrerin wieder meinen Stundenplan reichte. Die Lehrerin informierte mich, dass die Klasse heute einen Test über „Wer die Nachtigall stört" von Harper Lee schrieb. Da der Test die ganze Stunde lang dauern würde, schlug sie vor, dass ich in der Zwischenzeit die ersten Kapitel lesen solle, damit ich auf dem aktuellen Stand war.

Meine Neugier gewann die Überhand. Ab und an blickte ich zu ihm hinüber und beobachtete Edward aus dem Augenwinkel, da er nur zwei Plätze von mir entfernt saß. Er sah nie von seinem Prüfungsbogen auf und hob nie seinen Blick.

Als die Glocke wieder läutete, traf ich mich mit Alice und Rosalie in der Cafeteria an ihrem halb besetzten Mittagstisch. Nachdem wir uns unser Essen geholt hatten, stellten sie mich Jane und Angela vor, die bei ihnen saßen. Jane war ein winziges Mädchen mit einem engelsgleichen Gesicht und seidigem, schwarzen Haar, und Angela trug eine total bunte Brille und sah sehr zuverlässig aus, als könnte sie all deine Geheimnisse bewahren und von jedem Menschen die beste Freundin sein. Es war nicht ganz klar, ob Rose und Alices Clique auch Jane und Angela umfasst, oder ob sie nur beisammen saßen, weil es nicht ausreichend Esstische gab.

Ich bemerkte, dass Rose und Alice ihre Stühle so platziert hatten, dass sie direkten Blick auf den Tisch hatten, wo Jasper, Edward und fünf weitere Jungs saßen.

Alice senkte ihren Kopf und flüsterte: „Okay, also der große, heiße, leckere Typ ist Emmett ... Jaspers und Edwards Bruder. Normal verlässt er die Schule schon früh, so wie die anderen Seniors, aber heute hängt er hier noch aus irgendwelchen unbekannten Gründen rum." Alice rollte ihre Augen in Rosalies Richtung und machte offensichtlich, wer der Grund dafür war, dass Emmett noch da war.

Rosalie starrte mich von der Seite aus an und murmelte spitz: „Und er gehört mir."

Ich hielt beide Hände zur Verteidigung hoch. „Er ist, glaube ich, in meiner Spanisch-Klasse", sagte ich und erinnerte mich vage an sein hübsches Gesicht, als er hinten in der Klasse gesessen ist.

„Entspann dich, Rose. Der kleinere, süße Typ ist Alec", fuhr Alice fort. „Und der mit den aufgestellten Haaren ist Mike."

Rosalie öffnete ihre Wasserflasche und griff mit ihrer Hand mit den roten Fingernägeln danach, bevor sie einen langen, anmutigen Schluck trank. „Mike ist derzeit unsere männliche Hure. Er schläft mit allem ... ich meine, mit jeder. Von den elf Geschlechtskrankheiten muss er sich mindestens fünf schon eingefangen haben. Du willst ihm nicht näher als zwei Meter kommen, glaub mir, Bella. Lauf lieber weg", spöttelte Rosalie und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Ich war nebenbei beeindruckt, dass sie wusste, wie viele verschiedene sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten es gab. Solch ein Wissen erforderte sicher jede Menge Nachforschung oder Erfahrung, rätselte ich.

„Das sind Tyler und Ben. Ben und Angela sind in einander verliebt", sagte Alice und rollte mit den Augen, während Angela kicherte. „Und Jasper und Edward hast du ja schon heute Morgen getroffen. Das sind alle, die wichtig sind. Tja, außer Edward, obwohl er schnappig aussieht, ist er eine totale Zeitverschwendung." Alice wedelte angeekelt mit der Hand.

„Das war's?", sagte ich desillusioniert und mit saurem Gesicht. „Sieben Jungs in der ganzen Schule, die es wert sind? Und zwei sind offensichtlich vergeben. Einer ist ein sexuelles Risiko und einer ist sozialer Abschaum? Wow, so viel zum Thema begrenzte Möglichkeiten."

Nicht etwa, dass ich die Absicht hatte, mir bald einen festen Freund anzulachen, aber eine anständige Auswahl wäre für die Zukunft trotzdem ganz nett gewesen.

Das alles war ganz schön enttäuschend.

„Oh, es gibt noch ein paar ziemlich gut fickbare ältere Schüler hier, aber offensichtlich haben die Älteren keine Beziehung mit uns Jüngeren. Sie wollen nur ficken ...", sagte Rose in einem Tonfall, der ziemlich giftig war, wenn nicht sogar verächtlich. Alice warf mir einen Blick zu, der eine Mischung aus einer Grimasse und einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck war, und der bedeutete, dass ein flotter Themenwechsel angesagt war. Ich fasste es als Zeichen auf, dass Rose hier anscheinend ebenfalls Erfahrung hatte.

„Äh ... was zur Hölle ist schnappig?", fragte ich und biss in meinen Bagel.

„Schnappig. So wie ‚verträumt', nur halt ein Verb. So wie wenn er so heiß ist, dass du nach Luft schnappen musst, wenn du ihn siehst", erklärte Alice.

„Das ist kein richtiges Wort, Alice", ermahnte Rose sie, als sie zu einem Tisch nach dem anderen deutete und die Schüler identifizierte. „Computerfreaks und Streber ... Sportler ... Schlägertypen ... Emos und Gruftis ... Musiker ... Tussis ... die Cullen Jungs und wir. Das war's. In dieser Schule gibt's hauptsächlich Luftverschmutzer", sagte sie gleichgültig und biss in einen Apfel.

Als sie die Schlägertypen erwähnt hatte, tat Alice so, als würde sie sich einen Finger den Hals hinab stecken und machte würgende Geräusche, und als Rose von den Emos und Gruftis sprach, murmelte Jane: „Verfluchte Möchtegern-Vampire", von der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Ich blickte hinüber zu dem Tisch, an dem laut Rosalie die Tussis saßen, und bemerkte, dass ich dort Lauren Mallory und Jessica Stanley wiedererkannte. Bei ihnen saßen noch zwei weitere Mädchen, eine Blondine und eine Rothaarige mit großen Möpsen.

Dies war eindeutig der idiotische Teil der High School, den ich verabscheute. Die Vorurteile ... die Gruppenbildung ... die Tatsache, dass, wenn die Gruftis und Emos am selben Mittagstisch sitzen würden wie die Freaks, das Universum implodieren würde. Es war so nervig und setzte einem soziale Grenzen.

Jasper erwischte mich dabei, wie ich an seinen Tisch hinüberblickte, und zwinkerte spielerisch. Ich rollte mit den Augen wegen seiner offenen, sexuellen Geste und er lachte ein wenig. Edward schaute ihn an und schüttelte eindeutig genervt den Kopf. Alice rutschte unbequem auf ihrem Stuhl herum, weil sie diese Interaktion beobachtet hatte, und ich war froh, dass die Glocke läutete und mir weitere Peinlichkeiten erspart blieben.

Sie und Rosalie verglichen ihre Stundenpläne mit meinem eigenen und wir fanden heraus, dass ich in der letzten Stunde gemeinsam mit Alice, Rose und Angela Sport hatte. Dafür hätte ich sogar eine Rolle rückwärts hingelegt. Als wir die Cafeteria verließen, kam Emmett zu Rosalie und hielt sie hinter der Gruppe zurück, damit er sich mit ihr unterhalten konnte. Sie gaben wirklich ein zauberhaftes Paar ab, wenn sie nun wirklich zusammen gewesen wären.

Ich schaute am Stundenplan nach, was ich als nächstes hatte, und fand heraus, dass ich quer durch das ganze Gebäude in den Wissenschaftstrakt musste, wo ich Biologie hatte. Und ich war bereits ziemlich spät dran.

Nachdem ich Mr. Banner meine Unterlagen gegeben hatte, deutete er mir, ich solle mich an den leeren Tisch setzen, der an der rechten Seite der Klasse stand. Ich saß allein an diesem Tisch und war komplett verwirrt. Irgendwie nervte es mich, dass ich allein sitzen musste, da ich ja wusste, dass wir Laborarbeit machen mussten, und ohne einem Partner war das echt beschissen. Ich war sicherlich ziemlich zimperlich. Ich würde sicher nicht ohne Hilfe einen Frosch sezieren, und wirklich, wer würde mich auffangen, wenn ich in Ohnmacht fiel, während wir Blutgruppen bestimmten?

Mr. Banner begann, Sachen an die Tafel zu schreiben, also holte ich pflichtbewusst meinen brandneuen Notizblock hervor und begann, dies mit dem einzigen Stift, den ich in meiner Tasche finden konnte, abzuschreiben. Er hatte eine knallpinke Federquaste am Ende und er sah zwar dämlich aus, schrieb aber ziemlich gut.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und ein triefend nasser Edward Cullen kam herein. „Sie sind spät dran, Mr. Cullen", schimpfte Mr. Banner. Edward murmelte ihm etwas zu, gab Mr. Banner ein nasses Stück Papier, bevor er zu seinem Platz ging ... welcher sich direkt neben mir befand.

Und der Bad Boy ist mein Laborpartner ... fantastisch.

Als er sich auf den Stuhl neben mir setzte, schaute er nicht mal zu mir herüber. Also sagte ich: „Hey", und er drehte sich etwas und murmelte ein genervtes: „Hey", als Antwort. Ich nickte und dachte heimlich, freundlicher kleiner Arsch.

Ich konnte den starken Geruch von Zigaretten und neuem Leder riechen, gemeinsam mit dem Duft seines Kölnischwassers und der Feuchtigkeit des Regens, die sich in seiner Kleidung gefangen hatte. Es war nicht unangenehm, und irgendwie gefiel mir dieser heruntergekommene Geruch.

Ich arbeitete an meiner Mitschrift, meine Hand war vom vielen Schreiben schon ganz verkrampft.

Danke für den Sehnenscheidenentzündung, Mr. Banner.

Kaum sprechen wir von Handwurzelknochen, kriegen wir so was. Super.

Sobald die Glocke läutete, sprang Edward von seinem Stuhl hoch und verschwand aus der Türe. Ich stand bei meinem Tisch, sammelte meine Sachen ein und schüttelte wegen seinem seltsamen Benehmen den Kopf. Ich machte mich auf dem Weg in das Studierzimmer, das sich im Gebäudeteil oberhalb der Bibliothek befand und wo jeder leise sein musste. Man musste sich bei einem Lehrer, der wie ein jamaikanischer Rastafari aussah, einschreiben. Er hatte schokoladenbraune Haut und Dreadlocks. Er war in eine Zeitung vertieft und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, aufzusehen. Ich schrieb mich ein, fragte, ob ich auf die Toilette gehen durfte, und versteckte mich bei einem der hinteren Treppen, wo ich die Nummer von der Visitenkarte wählte, die Charlie mir gegeben hatte.

Ich schwänzte nie den Unterricht, aber wirklich, es war mein erster Tag, also was sollte ich jetzt schon großartig lernen?

Ich sprach mit Billy, der mir kurz erzählte, dass er es noch nicht glauben konnte, dass ich jetzt schon ein Teenager war, bevor er mich über die Erfordernisse und Details dieses Jobs informierte. Es war so, wie Charlie gesagt hatte. Ich musste mich verkleiden, zu einer Geburtstagsparty gehen, Lollipops verteilen, winken und wie eine Idiotin herumhüpfen und dann konnte ich nach Hause gehen. Es klang recht einfach, und der beste Teil war, dass diese Partys irgendwann mitten am Nachmittag an einem Samstag oder Sonntag stattfanden, ich nur zwei Stunden lang dort sein musste und er mich in bar bezahlte.

Das machte hundert Dollar für zwei Stunden Arbeit, was mehr war als der Rest seiner Mitarbeiter verdiente. Aber da ich die Tochter seines engsten Freundes war und alles, war er bereit, mir mehr zu bezahlen. Wir vereinbarten, dass ich am Samstag Nachmittag vorbeischauen würde, um eines der anderen Mädchen zu einer Party zu begleiten, damit ich sehen konnte, was zu tun war, und dann konnte ich mich entscheiden, ob ich diesen Job wollte.

In der letzten Stunde hatte ich Sport und ich machte mich langsam auf den Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen, um mich mit den Mädchen zu treffen. Ich betete ein stilles Dankgebet an wen auch immer, der beschlossen hatte, dass man im Sportunterricht an der Forks High School nicht diese gefürchteten, abgetragenen Polyesteruniformen tragen musste.

Ich arbeitete mich mühsam durch die Volleyball-Spiele, die Schüler hatten sich bereits in Teams aufgeteilt. Ich war zwar einmal eine Cheerleaderin gewesen, aber deshalb war ich noch keine Athletin. Ich stand einfach nur da, wich einem Ball aus, der versehentlich auf mich zu kam, bis die Lehrerin mich ermahnte, ich solle mich ein wenig anstrengen. Ich schenkte ihr ein wenig falschen Enthusiasmus, indem ich mit meinen Armen durch die Luft wedelte und mit den Augen rollte. Alice duckte sich, als ein scharfer Ball auf uns zukam, und unglücklicherweise traf er mich genau am Kopf.

Rosalie war im Mädchenteam unserer Volleyball-Schulmannschaft, also spielte sie mit den Hardcore-Typen auf der anderen Seite der Sporthalle, während Alice, Angela und ich hier mit den Idioten spielten, die das Spiel nicht interessierte.

Und dann bemerkte ich, dass Edward und Jasper in dem Team auf der anderen Seite der Sporthalle gegenüber von Rosalie spielten. Jasper winkte und Alice und ich winkten zurück. Ich lächelte und wusste, dass obwohl ich total im Sportunterricht versagte, ich zumindest etwas Hübsches angucken konnte, während ich mich unter den fliegenden Bällen hinwegduckte.

Verschwitzte, süße Jungs.

Bis zum Ende des Tages fühlte ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr panisch, nur noch kribbelig. Ich hatte den Tag zum größten Teil unbeschadet überstanden, aber ich musste nun wirklich bald meinen Nerven eine Pause gönnen. Alice musste zu ihrem Spind im dritten Stock laufen, aber sie sagte, sie würde mich gleich draußen beim Wagen einholen.

Als ich hinaus auf den Parkplatz kam, lehnte Jasper bereits an seinem Wagen, der direkt neben meinem parkte. Ich warf meine Tasche auf den Rücksitz und ging etwas ängstlich auf ihn zu. Ich schluckte einen Teil meiner Nervosität hinunter, lächelte und holte tief Luft.

„Hey Bella, du hast den ersten Tag überlebt, nicht?", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Es überraschte mich, wie sehr ich diesen Typen mochte. Nicht auf eine romantische Weise, doch er war definitiv süß.

„Ja, ich lebe noch, ich bin nur ein bisschen angespannt. Ich frage mich ...", sagte ich und senkte meine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, als ich mich zu ihm beugte, „ob du jemanden kennst, der ... Gras hat?" Ich sagte das Wort „Gras" so leise, dass er mich kaum hören konnte.

Ein kleines Grinsen kam in sein Gesicht. „Du rauchst?", fragte er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Ab und an mal ... meistens wenn ich gestresst bin. Heute war irgendwie ... einer dieser Tage", erklärte ich, als ich im Augenwinkel sah, wie Edward näher kam.

Jasper sagte zu ihm: „Es ist offen." Edward schob sich an mir vorbei, ohne ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er mich wiedererkannte, nahm an der Beifahrerseite Platz und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich hab eigentlich sogar welches mit. Wie viel brauchst du?", fragte er.

Es begann nun, leicht zu nieseln, also schloss ich den Reißverschluss meiner süßen, kleinen schwarzen Jacke und zog die Kapuze über. „Nur einen Joint, schätze ich", sagte ich mit einem Schulterzucken. Ich kam mir wie ein kleiner Drogenabhängiger vor, war aber trotzdem erleichtert angesichts des Komforts eines Joints.

„Möchtest du gern Gesellschaft oder rauchst du lieber alleine?", fragte er und drückte sich mit einem Bein von seinem Wagen hoch.

„Oh, ähm ... Gesellschaft wäre wunderbar", antwortete ich erfreut. Ich war überrascht, wie schnell und enthusiastisch ich geantwortet hatte.

Jasper lächelte und sagte: „Wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten bei dir. Und sieh zu, dass du Xanax los wirst." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Schule, wo Alice sich durch die Menge kämpfte. Ich nickte und stieg in mein Auto ein, gerade als Alice sich in den Beifahrersitz warf.

„Hast du gerade eben mit Jasper gesprochen? Was hat er gesagt? Ist er nicht toll?" Sie war außer Atem und machte große Augen, als sie es sich im Sitz bequem machte. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht rauchte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre Mom Krankenschwester war und dass Jasper wollte, dass ich sie „loswurde".

Ich weigerte mich, meine Unterhaltung mit Jasper zu erwähnen, und sagte einfach, dass wir uns über meinen ersten Tag unterhalten haben. Ich fühlte mich wirklich Scheiße dabei, weil ich wusste, dass Alice Jasper total egal war, und anhand des Kosenamens, den er ihr gegeben hatte, bekam ich das vage Gefühl, dass sie ihn verdammt nervte. Ich kam mir auch wie eine Verbrecherin vor, und das gefiel mir eigentlich gar nicht. Obwohl es eine tolle Erfahrung war high zu werden, war der Hauptgrund, warum ich rauchte, dass das Gras mir half, mir ein wenig meiner Angst zu nehmen. Es war Scheiße, so zu leben, immer angespannt zu sein und Angst vor einer aufkommenden Panikattacke zu haben.

Bree, die dumme Nutte, hat zu Hause damit begonnen, mir Gras anzudrehen, und das war das Einzige, was sie für mich tat, das mich am Ende nicht um Gnade winseln ließ. Nicht, dass es gut für mich war, ab und zu etwas Hasch zu rauchen, aber wie schon gesagt, es half mir mit meinen Problemen.

Ich setzte Alice vor dem Imbissladen in der Stadt ab, da nun ihre Schicht begann, und beeilte mich, nach Hause zu kommen. Ich war zwar dankbar, aber fühlte mich auch wahnsinnig schuldig, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen musste, etwas vor ihr zu verstecken.

Jaspers Wagen wartete bereits vor meinem Haus. Ich stellte meinen Audi in der Auffahrt ab und ging hinüber zu der Fahrerseite. Ich wartete darauf, dass Jasper mir mitteilte, wie der Plan lautete.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich, als Jasper den Motor abschaltete und aus dem Wagen stieg. Edward stieg von der Beifahrerseite aus und warf die Tür zu.

„Im Wald hinter deinem Haus gibt es ein altes Fort", sagte er und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung. Ich kicherte, da ich genau wusste, wovon er sprach. Charlie hatte mir ein Baumhaus mit einer integrierten Doppelschaukel gebaut, als ich fünf gewesen bin. Ich veranstaltete dort Teekränzchen und spielte mit meinen Puppen, während er im Fluss angelte, der nun zum Grundstück der Cullens gehörte. Damals, als ich fünf gewesen war, gehörte das Land noch dem Staat.

„Das ist kein Fort. Das ist mein Traumhaus", sagte ich kichernd, als wir zu dritt durch das Tor zu meinem Garten gingen.

„Das erklärt die Puppen", sagte Edward schließlich. Seine Stimme erschreckte mich wieder.

„Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht sentimental deswegen", fügte Jasper entschuldigend hinzu. Ich lachte wieder und schüttelte meinen Kopf, da ich nicht ganz verstand, was er meinte. Ich konnte hören, wie Edward leise kicherte, als wir den langen, verwucherten Pfad entlanggingen, der sich durch den Wald hinter unseren Häusern schlängelte. Die nassen Blätter quietschten etwas unter unseren Füßen und durchnässten meine schönen Stiefel.

Ich war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier draußen gewesen. Das Baumhaus sah noch ziemlich genauso aus wie früher, nur die hübschen, kleinen Blumenkisten mit den Plastiktulpen waren rausgerissen und angesengte, nackte Barbiepuppen lagen am Boden herum. Die zwei gelben Schaukeln und der schwarze Schaukelreifen waren aber immer noch intakt. Das war mir der liebste Teil gewesen. Als Kind hatte ich unzählige Stunden mit Schaukeln verbracht, die beruhigende Bewegung erweckte meine größten Tagträume wieder zum Leben und ich dachte mir heimlich Geschichten aus. Ich dachte daran, wie ich schon mit sieben Jahren irgendwie vor dem realen Leben flüchten wollte.

„Was zur Hölle habt ihr mit meiner hübschen Barbieprinzessin gemacht?", fragte ich und hob ihren königlichen und verkohlten Plastikleichnam vom schmutzigen Boden hoch. Ihr blondes Haar war bis zum Schädel angesengt und ließ sie kahl aussehen. Edward lachte wieder, aber diesmal war es ein ehrliches Lachen aus dem Bauch heraus und ich konnte nicht anders, ich lachte mit ihm mit, als ich dies hörte.

Jasper meinte: „Edward spielt gern mit dem Feuer. Wir kommen hier raus, um zu rauchen, weil es hier ungestört ist und Emmett einmal mit seinem Feuerzeug durchgedreht ist. Wir wussten nicht, dass die Puppen noch jemandem gehörten, also äh ... tut uns Leid deswegen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und warf die arme Feuerbarbie in die Büsche und kletterte hinter Jasper die Leiter zum Baumhaus hinauf. Zu dritt saßen wir auf dem kalten Holzboden, als Edward eine wiederverschließbare Tüte mit Marihuana und ein Päckchen Zigarettenpapier hervorholte.

Ich sah mich in meinem alten Baumhaus um, in dem Alice, Rosalie und ich uns unzählige Stunden lang versteckt hatten und über Jungs und die Schule und Alices Dad, der weggegangen war, unterhielten. Manchmal kamen auch Jess und Lauren, als wir noch in der Grundschule waren, aber sie waren mir nie so nah gestanden oder wichtig gewesen wie Rose und Alice.

Charlie hatte mir das alles zu meinem fünften Geburtstag gebaut. Er hat alles selbst gebaut, hat gegrummelt und gegrunzt, als er die großen Holzbalken hochgehoben und zusammengenagelt hatte. Er fügte noch einige Holzlatten hinzu, sodass der Haus-Teil komplett verschließbar wurde. Es hätte pink gestrichen werden sollen, aber da es so häufig regnete, fand mein Dad nie die Gelegenheit dazu. Um das Baumhaus heimeliger zu machen, hatte meine Mom einen kleinen Tisch mit Stühlen besorgt und süße Bilder von kleinen Kätzchen an die Wände gehängt. All das war nun weg.

Jasper reichte Edward eine Zeitschrift, die in einer Ecke herumlag, und Edward begann, einen Joint zu rollen. Ich beobachtete, wie er mit seinen langen Fingern das Papier schnell und geübt zusammenrollte, als ob er das schon seit Jahren machte. Der Joint war perfekt. Er war symmetrisch und rund, fast als wäre er eine Zigarette aus einer Schachtel Marlboro. Als er fertig war, streckte er die Zunge raus und leckte einmal über die Länge der Zigarette.

Mein Atem stockte, als ich zusah, wie seine Zunge über die Länge des Joints strich, und das sorgte dafür, dass ich zugleich verwirrt war und es mir peinlich war. Es war das erste Mal heute, dass ich Edwards Gesicht näher betrachtete. Ich bemerkte, dass er auf jegliche maskuline Art und Weise extrem schön war.

Seine Augen schienen so viel Wut zu verbergen. Sie waren in einem erschreckenden Grünton, fast schon unecht, als würde er gefärbte Kontaktlinsen tragen. Ich hatte noch nie so hellgrüne Augen gesehen, die der Farbe von dem Strandglas ähnelten, das meine Mutter und ich oft an der Küste fanden. Und sein Gesicht war absolut perfekt. Sein starker Kiefer war rasiert und glatt. Er hatte perfekte, volle Lippen und lange, dunkle Wimpern. Sein Haar war eine wilde, dunkelbraune Masse, die in der Mitte irgendwie zusammentraf, so ähnlich wie bei einem Irokesen. Für einen Jungen war er ziemlich hübsch. Aber es lag auch diese sexy Reife auf seinem Gesicht, wo ich bei Jasper momentan nur jungenhafte Rundungen erkennen konnte.

Er nahm den Joint in den Mund und hielt inne, als er mich durch seine langen, dunklen Wimpern anstarrte. Mit einer Stimme, die fast schon süß war, fragte er: „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Ich erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte. Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte ich, dass wir einen besonderen Augenblick teilten oder so. „Wisch dir bitte diesen Scheiß von den Lippen."

Er zündete den Joint an, nahm einen tiefen Zug und behielt den Rauch in seinem Mund. Ich presste meinen Handrücken fest an meinen Mund und wischte den klebrigen, rosafarbenen Lipgloss ab, als er den Joint Jasper reichte. Ich schaute ihn böse an, war ein wenig wegen seines listigen Benehmens und mir selbst enttäuscht, weil ich gedacht hatte, er würde etwas Nettes zu mir sagen.

Der berauschende Duft von Marihuana mischte sich mit dem Rasierwasser der Jungs und deren nassen Lederjacken. Es roch mitreißend, beruhigend und zugleich vertraut. Jasper inhalierte den Joint in drei langen, aufeinander folgenden Zügen. „Der Scheiß hier ist stark, nimm nicht zu viel", sagte er mit einer angespannten, heiseren und rauchigen Stimme. Er reichte mir den Joint und drückte mir die Zigarette mit dem Marihuana ehrfürchtig in die Hand, bevor ich sie an meine Lippen hob.

„Woah, das ist stark", krächzte ich. Ich hustete den dicken, aromatischen Rauch wieder hoch, der meinen Mund und meine Lungen füllte. Es war schon eine Weile her gewesen und mein Hals brannte ein wenig. „Wow, das ist beeindruckend", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß, als ich den Joint vor mir ausgestreckt hielt und seine Perfektion bewunderte.

Jasper lachte und sagte: „Edward hat sehr talentierte Finger." Ich sah hoch zu Jasper und grinste. Es war mir ein wenig peinlich, dass meine Gedanken in seiner Aussage sofort einen sexuellen Hintergrund erkannten.

Das hat er nicht einfach so gesagt, oder?

Ich reichte Jasper den Joint und spähte zu Edward, der in seinen Schoß blickte und seinen Kopf genervt schüttelte.

„Sack", murmelte Edward und stieß Jasper mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Gut zu wissen", fügte ich grinsend hinzu. Jasper lachte wieder und schob den Joint zurück in Edwards wartende Hand.

„Ich habe gemeint", sagte Jasper und starrte Edward böse an, „dass er generell sehr begabte Hände hat. Edward spielt Klavier, und er ..."

Bevor Jasper seinen Satz beenden konnte, starrte Edward ihn böse und verärgert an und sagte scharf: „Bro ..." Sein Tonfall bedeutete eindeutig, dass er die Klappe halten sollte.

Jasper schüttelte den Kopf und ließ es bleiben.

Das überraschte mich ehrlich. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Edward Klavier spielen würde. Das schien so ein elegantes, klassisches Musikinstrument zu sein, und Edward schien mir weder das eine, noch das andere zu mögen. Und wenn ich nicht gerade die Auswirkungen von diesem lachhaft starken Hasch spüren würde, hätte ich nachgefragt, worin Edward sonst noch gut war, bevor er Jasper so abrupt unterbrochen hatte.

Die letzte Runde kam zurück zu mir. Ich nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug, behielt ihn in mir, solange die Luft in meinen Lungen es zulassen konnte, und atmete den Rauch in die feuchte Luft aus. Wir saßen eine Weile in Stille da, genossen unser High und unseren momentanen Zustand. Ich blickte die beiden an, halb geschlossene Lider über blutunterlaufenen Augen. Sie waren beide so schnappig, dass ich am liebsten weinen und Liebeslieder zu meinem Schlafzimmerfenster hinaus singen würde. Ich konnte definitiv sehen, was Alice in Jasper sah. Aber ich kämpfte immer noch mit dem, was ich in Edward sah.

Er wirkte schön, war aber zugleich schmerzhaft traurig und nicht sehr nett.

Ich lehnte mich zurück an die Holzplanken und hob die Zeitschrift hoch, auf der Edward den Joint gedreht hatte. „Glamour? Gehört die dir?", fragte ich spaßhalber, als ich sie durchblätterte. Edward kicherte und sein ganzer, nach vorne gebeugter Oberkörper schüttelte sich leise vor stillem Gelächter.

Zur selben Zeit platzte er hervor: „Die gehört Emmett." Jasper hatte sich zurück auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt und seine langen Beine vor ihm ausgestreckt. Er ließ ein kleines Kichern ertönen, woraufhin Edward nur noch mehr lachte.

Ich verstand die Pointe dieses Witzes nicht ganz, also sagte ich: „Er scheint mir eher ein Typ zu sein, der die Teen Vogue liest." Daraufhin zerkugelten sich die beiden. Ihr Lachen war so ansteckend, dass ich mitlachen musste. Sie waren wirklich süß, wie sie ihre Seiten hielten und hysterisch lachend am Boden herumrollten.

„Teen Vogue", murmelte Edward durch einen unterdrückten Lacher, dann brachen die beiden von vorne in Gelächter aus.

Jasper sagte zwischen seinem Kichern: „Emmett hat sich die Zeitschrift gekauft, weil darin Tipps für die perfekten oralen Sextechniken stehen."

Hmmm ... interessant.

Ich musste mir merken, das gegenüber Rose zu erwähnen.

Ich lachte mit ihnen, als ich bemerkte, dass das Leder meiner Stiefel schon eine Menge Wasser angesogen hatten und ich langsam nasse Socken bekam. Ich öffnete den Reißverschluss eines Stiefels und zog ihn aus, während Jasper und Edward mich skeptisch betrachteten.

„Was?", fragte ich und stellte den Stiefel in eine Ecke des Hauses. „Meine Stiefel sind nass, und nein, meine Füße stinken nicht. Außerdem ist das mein Haus, schon vergessen? Eigentlich sollte ich von euch Miete und eine Entschädigung für Sachschäden verrechnen, für all die Zeit, die ihr hier verbracht und Sachen zerstört habt. Und ihr habt all meine Plastiktulpen und die süßen kleinen Blumenkisten zerstört. Und ... außerdem habt ihr Feuerteufel meine hübsche Prinzessinnenbarbie zu Tode verbrannt und sie glatzköpfig gemacht und ... ich bin jetzt ziemlich high, also sagt mir, ich soll die Klappe halten, damit ich meine Klappe halte." Ich streckte ihnen meine Zunge raus und sie beobachteten mich dabei, wie ich meine Stiefel wegstellte, als wäre das das Interessanteste, das sie je gesehen hätten. Sie brachen wieder in hysterisches Gelächter aus, als meine äußerst bunten und zugegebenermaßen ziemlich seltsamen Socken zum Vorschein kamen.

„Sind das Schweine?", fragte Edward und deutete auf meine Füße.

„Oh, halt die Klappe. Ich mag meine Socken. Spotte nicht über meine Schweinchen", lachte ich und wackelte mit den Zehen. Jede Socke war mit rosa Schweinchen bedruckt. Ich rollte mit den Augen und die beiden lachten weiter über meine Socken.

Als sie sich schließlich beruhigt hatten, sah ich die beiden an und legte meinen Kopf zur Seite, um die beiden ein wenig zu bewundern. Ich war wirklich high – so stoned, dass alles verwirrend und verschwommen und lustig war und mein Kopf sich so anfühlte, als wäre er voll Luft und Wasser und Glitter wie eine riesen Schneekugel.

„Wisst ihr, ihr seht euch überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Als ob ihr drei jeweils auf einem anderen Kontinent aufgewachsen wärt."

Edwards Blick traf meinen, als er leise das Etikett seines Plastik-Feuerzeuges abzog. Jasper sagte: „Tja, ich sehe wie meine Mom aus, und Emmett sieht wie unser Dad aus, und Edwards Mom ist mit unserem Dad verheiratet, und Edward sieht auch irgendwie wie sie aus, alsooo yeah, wir sehen uns alle nicht ähnlich. Wow, ich bin auch verdammt high", fügte er kichernd hinzu.

„Ich sehe wie mein Vater aus", sagte Edward leise und ohne hochzublicken. Ich zog meine Brauen bei seinen Worten zusammen. Er hatte so sanft und doch so definitiv gesprochen, und ich fühlte eine tiefe Traurigkeit dabei.

„Oh. Wie lang sind eure Eltern schon zusammen?", fragte ich und realisierte in meinem bekifften Zustand zu spät, dass ich die Situation lieber nutzen hätte sollen, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Seit zwölf Jahren. Wir waren beide fünf, als sie geheiratet haben", antwortete Jasper. Ich war fasziniert. Ich wollte alles über Jaspers und Emmetts Mutter und Edwars biologischen Vater erfahren und wo sie waren, aber als ich daran dachte, dass ich sie erst seit wenigen Stunden kannte, dachte ich, dass es vielleicht aufdringlich wäre, sie das zu fragen.

Einige Zeit verging und wir plauderten über die Schule und die Tatsache, dass ich in fast jedem Fach jemanden hatte, den ich kannte. Sie begannen, über ein dummes Training zu sprechen, und in meinem vernebelten Gehirn habe ich das Interesse daran verloren. Also hob ich die Zeitschrift, die vor Edward lag, hoch.

Als ich sie durchblätterte, bemerkte ich einen Artikel mit dem Titel: „Welche Art von Hund sind Sie?" Das war eigentlich einer dieser unsinnigen Tests, mit dem man seine Persönlichkeit mit irgendwelchen Objekten vergleichen konnte. Wie wenn man eine stille Person ist, gleicht man einem Stuhl, oder etwas anderes ähnlich doofes.

„Hey, welche Art von Hund seid ihr?" Ich richtete die Frage an niemand bestimmten.

Jasper sah zu mir hoch und sagte undeutlich: „Wie b'tte?"

„Welche Art von Hund ... wie wenn ich ein Hund wäre, glaube ich, wäre ich ein Zwergspitz. Oder ein Bichon Frisé."

„Oh", sagte Jasper und verstand. „Ähm, vielleicht eine Dogge", sagte er neutral und schloss das Thema mit einem bestimmenden Nicken.

Edward wandte sich ihm zu und sagte knapp: „Du bist auf keinen Fall eine Dogge. Eher ein Terrier oder so ein Scheiß."

„Fick dich, du Sack. Welche Art von Hund glaubst du, wärst du?", fauchte Jasper.

„Ich bin überhaupt kein Hund. Ich bin ... ein Berglöwe." Edward hielt seine Hände hoch und bildete mit seinen Fingern Klauen. Gleichzeitig fletschte er mit einem Grummeln seine Zähne. Er machte das mit solch grenzenlosem Enthusiasmus, dass Jasper und ich unsere Köpfe vor Gelächter zurückwarfen.

„Ratet mal, welche Art von Hund Xanax ist", sagte Jasper leise und mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Edward und ich murmelten gleichzeitig: „Chihuahua." Damit begann das Gelächter wieder von vorne. Das beweist wieder mal, dass alles um einiges lustiger ist, wenn man high ist.

Ich schimpfte die beiden, weil sie sich über Alice lustig machen, aber die beiden ignorierten mich komplett. Danach machten wir noch ein bisschen Smalltalk, lernten uns kennen und stellten einander harmlose, nicht aufdringliche Fragen. Die Konversation lief hauptsächlich zwischen Jasper und mir ab, ab und an kicherte, schnaubte oder guckte Edward böse. Aber er nahm nicht wirklich an der Unterhaltung teil.

Während Jasper und ich sprachen, lehnte sich Edward zurück gegen die Holzplanken und spielte mit seinem Feuerzeug. Er drehte es herum, während er zusah, wie die Flüssigkeit in die verschiedenen Kammern lief.

„Also, warum bist du eigentlich wieder hierher gezogen?", fragte Jasper. Das war die einzige Frage, die er mich heute Morgen noch nicht gefragt hatte. Das war die einzige Frage, von der ich gehofft hatte, sie komplett vermeiden zu können.

„Ähm, jemand hat mir ziemlich weh getan und mir das Leben ziemlich zur Hölle gemacht, also bin ich wieder hierher gekommen ... um irgendwie nochmal neu zu beginnen ... um von den vielen schlechten Erinnerungen wegzukommen." Ich stieß einen langen Atem aus und seufzte wegen dieser Erinnerung.

Braves Mädchen, Bella. Du hast es geschafft.

Das war die ausweichendste Antwort, die mir eingefallen war, und die noch komplett die Wahrheit war. Edward sah von seinem unterhaltsamen Feuerzeug zu mir hoch und brachte einen Finger an seine Lippen. Es sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Ich wusste, Jasper wollte unbedingt, dass ich das näher ausführte, aber ich war nicht bereit, sie einzuweihen, warum ich Kalifornien verlassen hatte. Noch nicht, aber vielleicht konnte ich eines Tages darüber sprechen.

Als der Himmel dunkel geworden war und wir bemerkt hatten, dass wir alle durstig und hungrig waren, trennten sich unsere Wege und wir gingen zu unserem jeweiligen Zuhause. Bevor wir aufbrachen, fragte ich Jasper, ob ich ihm Geld für das Gras geben sollte, und er spöttelte über mein Angebot und sagte, dass die Cullen Jungs niemals ein Mädchen für etwas bezahlen ließen.

Ich eilte zurück zu einem leeren Haus und war dankbar, dass Charlie noch wegen eines Falls Überstunden machen musste. Es machte mir nichts aus, allein zu sein, und um ehrlich zu sein, war das ideal für einen Teenager, der nicht wollte, dass sich seine Eltern in sein Leben einmischten. Nicht, dass Charlie sich je einmischte, aber ich war bekifft, also war es das Beste für mich, wenn er nicht in der Nähe war, um das mitzubekommen.

Als ich ein Stück meiner übrig gebliebenen Pizza gegessen hatte, ließ mein High langsam nach und ich dachte darüber nach, wie viel Spaß ich heute gehabt hatte. Es war buchstäblich sieben Monate her gewesen, seit ich mit Leuten in meinem Alter sozial interagiert hatte, und es war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr ich das vermisst hatte. Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich tatsächlich mit Jungs Freundschaft geschlossen. Das fiel mir nicht gerade leicht, das war wahr. Mit Mädchen Freundschaft zu schließen, war normal ein Kinderspiel für mich, aber Kerle wollten normalerweise nur das Eine von mir, und das war nicht gerade, einfach nur befreundet zu sein.

Ich lief nach oben, um meine Mails zu checken und mir das Outfit für den nächsten Tag zurecht zu legen.

Lieber Gott, ich danke dir, dass ich heute ohne größere Probleme den Tag überstanden habe. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn es morgen und am Freitag genauso gut laufen würde. Bitte hilf allen hungrigen Kindern in Afrika und dass alle Kriege bald enden, und beschütze Mom und Phil, Dad, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett und Edward. Oh, und bitte mach, dass der Regen meine neuen Stiefel nicht zu sehr beschädigt hat, weil ich liebe sie.

Ich blickte in den Spiegel und lächelte ein wenig breiter, da ich wusste, dass es vielleicht die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens gewesen war, zurück nach Forks zu ziehen.

Amen.

Später, als meine Angst schon eine ferne Erinnerung war, dachte ich an Edwards Gesicht, als ich langsam einschlief. Seine traurigen grünen Augen verfolgten mich in meinen Schlaf und tauchten überraschenderweise in meinem Unterbewusstsein auf.

Das war die erste Nacht, in der ich von Edward Cullen träumte.

* * *

><p><strong>ÜN:** Nochmals als kurze Erklärung: Jasper und Emmett stammen aus Carlisles erster Ehe. Edward stammt aus Esmes erster Ehe. Daher geht es sich auch locker aus, dass Edward und Jasper gleich alt sind ;-)

Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Was sagt ihr dazu? Lust auf mehr?


End file.
